<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunkissed by ymnfilter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740302">Sunkissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter'>ymnfilter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Fluff, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fluff, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), Vitex Heiress Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of in Henrik's shop basement, The Doctor and Rose meet when The Doctor is working as The Scientific Advisor for Vitex Co. and Rose is the Vitex heiress. Only, The Doctor is hiding as a human, John Smith, in order to avoid the family of blood, and Rose is trapped in her little life where everything has already been decided for her.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I will run away with you someday, John Smith.” She joked and laughed when he grinned like it was the best idea he had ever heard,</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Where will we go, Rose Tyler?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I dunno. Everywhere. Anywhere. The world will be our oyster.” She proclaimed dramatically and he rolled his eyes, amused exasperation shining bright in them,</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I will keep my bags packed then.” He whispered, pulling her closer. She smiled,</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Hmm.” They kissed for what felt like enternities, cold food forgotten and time irrelevant. It was okay if he didn’t have anyone in his life. She didn’t really have anyone either. But, they had each other, and that was better than any other alternative.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chameleon-Arched Tenth Doctor | John Smith (Doctor Who: Human Nature)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh god, I'm so terribly nervous while uploading this. I hope it's not a huge fail because I've already completed the fic (all 75 pages oof).  I hope you all like it. It's my first multi chaptered fic in this fandom. </p><p>I've always loved all the various human nature that featured Rose and led to a tenrose reunion. This is a bit different. Rose and Ten have never met before. And while nine did regenerate (probably because Rose wasn't there to save his ass during the autons), he didn't very well heal. So, while this is basically a tenrose fic, some of nine's more gruffer qualities still remain.</p><p>This could potentially turn into an AU all on it's own. If you like that idea, let me know. For now, please enjoy. And if you do, leave a comment or kudos ;)</p><p>anyway, for updates on this story, or if you just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Did they see you?!” The Doctor was panting as they burst into the TARDIS. This was the first time in their travels that Martha had seen him so panicked. And it was honestly terrifying her,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” She was trembling. More than the monsters that had been chasing them, it was the Doctor who was scaring her,</p><p> </p><p>“Martha! Did they see you?!” Oh, and now he was glaring at her too. Like that was somehow going to help her calm down,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! I was too busy running!” She repeated again. Now she was yelling too. God, this was helping no one.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Martha! This is important. Did they see you?!”</p><p> </p><p>She gritted her teeth against his profanities. They had no time for his swinging moods. One of them was going to have to calm down, and it was starting to look like it would have to be her, “No, they couldn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor nodded, and then continued to work on the console, “We need to get out of here.” He growled. Martha hesitated for a second before coming to stand next to him, but as always the monitor screens told her nothing. Whatever it was though, it wasn’t putting the Doctor in any better of a mood,</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!” He banged a fist against the console and the somewhere the TARDIS shot off sparks in reprimand. Immediately, this fist opened and he looked contrite, “Sorry, Old Girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, so he could apologize to a machine but couldn’t be civil to her? Sometimes, she wondered how she had managed to fall in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn’t quite true. The Doctor could be extremely charming when he wanted to be. He was a handsome bloke who had stolen her from her mundane life of med school and dysfunctional family drama and was willing to show her the entirety of space and time. Of course she fell for him.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad he was an alien. She didn’t think he was capable of human things like falling in love. Afterall, she had never seen him express an interest in anyone before, including her, no matter how many beautiful women threw themselves at him. And there had never been a scarcity of those in their adventures.</p><p> </p><p>She came back from her thoughts when another slew of curse words left his lips, “They’re following us.” He said aloud, though, she doubted he was actually talking to her,</p><p> </p><p>“How can they do that? You’ve got a time machine.”</p><p> </p><p>And there it was. That expression on his face as if she had asked the stupidest question. Never did a day go by without her seeing that expression on his face at least once.</p><p> </p><p>“Stolen technology. They’ve got a time agent’s vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe.” He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head enough that he could find a solution to their newest problem, “They’re never going to stop. Unless…” He blinked, then for the first time since they entered the TARDIS, he looked at Martha, “I’ll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I do.” It wasn’t even a question. He could be rude sometimes, well, often really, but she knew that she was important to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, it all depends on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha straightened her shoulders as he dived into a compartment below the console to get something.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need me to do?” Her voice came out confident, but she couldn’t help but shake a little underneath the bravado. All this time, she had expected, depended on the doctor to keep them alive and safe. To solve all their problems. Now, he needed her to do the same. It was an awfully heavy responsibility to bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this watch, Martha. Because my life depends on it. The watch, Martha. The watch is me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those hunters who are after us, they live very short lives. They feed off other people’s life force. To them, a timelord like me is a feast. And now that they’ve caught my scent, they won’t stop following us. That is, unless I become human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what-”</p><p> </p><p>“This watch is called the chameleon arch. It can temporarily change my biology. The watch will contain everything that makes me a timelord. And I’m sorry, Martha, but I can’t guarantee that the man I become will remember you.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, this was all too much. She was panicking. “So, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only for three months. The hunters should have used up all their life force by then and die naturally. You’ll have to keep yourself and this watch safe till then. Don’t worry about anything else. The TARDIS will come up with a backstory for the both of us. Think of it as… as playing pretend.” She bit her lips at his words. Three months of her and the doctor with him being human. She nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, go pack your bags. Get anything from the wardrobe that you think you might need. The TARDIS will take care of my things. And whatever you hear, or see, don’t stop the process. I’m rewriting every cell in my body. This is bound to hurt. But don’t interrupt it.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again, the lump of fear in her throat too big to do much else. And then, she took off to her room, deliberately closing the door shut behind her so that she couldn’t hear anything going on outside.</p><p> </p><p>She only came back out, rolling her luggage with her when the TARDIS dimmed. There was no sign of the doctor or his luggage, but before she could start worrying, the TARDIS monitor blinked at her, and she jogged over in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Location: London, England, Earth </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Date: 12th September, 2055. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> John Smith, Scientific Advisor for Vitex Co. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Martha Jones, his PA. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were fifty-three years in Martha’s own future. It was a big enough gap from her original timeline, that Martha was sure she wouldn’t run into someone who would recognize her. Briefly, she thought about looking up some people. Her parents, siblings, herself, but then rejected the idea just as quickly. She didn’t want to know. It was like Schrodinger’s cat. As long as she didn’t know, she could be anything. And that was much better than condemning herself to a fixed future.</p><p> </p><p>Further along the monitor screen were a list of address and bank details that Martha quickly jotted down in one of her spare notebooks. Then she straightened up with a sigh. It was time to put on a hell of a show.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Rose Tyler looked out of the aeroplane window with a tired sigh. 10 years of attending the Burgess Hill Girls boarding school and she was finally flying back home. Though, she wasn’t quite sure if London even was home anymore. She hadn’t visited. Hadn’t wanted to. She had enjoyed her life out of the limelight and she didn’t fancy going back to being the Vitex Heiress all over again.</p><p> </p><p>But now she was 19, about to turn 20, had graduated with honors, and if her father had anything to say about it, would have to start an internship at Vitex Co. as soon as she landed. Well, unless Jackie Tyler had managed to organize the party of the year in the honor of her return. Rose honestly didn’t know which option she preferred. Paparazzi or fetching coffee for her father’s employees. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the clouds through the tiny windows of the vitex private jet, she had never felt so trapped.</p><p> </p><p>She turned abruptly when she heard a throat clear pointedly beside her. An air hostess stood, a tight polite smile on her face and a phone cradled in her two hands as if she were holding a holy grail,</p><p> </p><p>“Ms.Tyler, It’s Mrs.Tyler for you.” Rose clenched her jaw but nodded and took the phone,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rose, darling! How’s the flight? How much longer before you land? You know, I’ve been planning this welcome back bash for the past 2 weeks! The Prime Minister is coming. Oh! I can’t wait to see you-”</p><p> </p><p>Rose sighed. Paparazzi it was, “It’s going to take an hour more, mom.” Then, after a second of hesitation, she added, “Could you send Mickey to the airstrip to pick me up instead of you coming yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey was her best mate. And even though Rose had refused to come to London, Mickey had come to see her quite a lot during her school years. He was also the only one she trusted to be even slightly discreet at the airport. Her mum would surely make a scene. Predictably, Jackie huffed, </p><p> </p><p>“Now, why would I do that? You know Rose, I don’t like that boy for you all that much-”</p><p> </p><p>Jackie had had no problem with Mickey when he and Rose were kids and the Tyler family were still living in the estates. But then, Pete’s business had skyrocketed overnight, and suddenly, Jackie Tyler had turned from a warm loving mother and wife to an elegant socialite. Mickey and his family hadn’t met her definition of appropriate company anymore, so she had tried to slowly but surely distance Rose from the boy. Rose however, was completely her mother’s daughter when it came to her stubborn streak, and had managed to hold on to the one thing she could still associate with her previous life.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Mickey aren’t like that, mum. I just want a little more peace and quiet till I reach home, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t see Jackie, but Rose knew her mother was rolling her eyes, “Fine then. I’ll see you at home. But you better make sure no tabloid catches you with that boy.”</p><p> </p><p>It was now Rose’s turn to roll her eyes, “Sure, mom. Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>19th March 2055</p><p> </p><p>Martha couldn’t believe this is what her life had come to. High school valedictorian, six years in med school, and a year of working at a hospital for her residency, and now here she was, fetching coffee and making appointments for the man she loved who didn’t even recognize her beyond her position as his personal assistant.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since both her and John Smith had started their jobs at the basement level of Vitex Co. The Doctor’s human persona was apparently a super genius of sorts and the Founder and CEO of Vitex, Pete Tyler had been so honored that he had accepted the job offer, he had given John Smith an entire floor for his work and promised him no other staff would disturb him except for Martha, his assistant.</p><p> </p><p>And well, this whole situation wouldn’t have been that bad if it wasn’t for the fact that the only thing John Smith seemed to be interested in was his test tubes. He completely ignored Martha’s presence unless it was to gruffly ask for a coffee or if he needed to send some paperwork to the upper floors. It was infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>She was supposed to be <em> brilliant Martha! </em> and <em> Martha, you’re a star! </em> and <em> Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. </em> But, right now, all she was was Ms.Jones, John Smith’s stupid secretary.</p><p> </p><p>And she wasn’t even a good secretary. Had <em> no idea </em> how to shorthand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms.Jones!” And there it was. She sighed before getting up from her desk and opening the door to his lab, “Yes, Dr.Smith?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take another cup of that coffee.” He said, eyes trained intently on the bubbling test tubes, he was scribbling observations into his journal without taking his eyes away from the experiment in front of him, “Also, more sugar this time. Last cup was unbearably bitter.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, “The one before, you said it was too sweet. Accused me of trying to give you diabetes!” God, she couldn’t wait for her Doctor to come back.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up now, a brow raised at her tone. An eye twitched in irritation, “Yes well, maybe if you trod the line of moderation instead of swinging between two extremes-”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, then slammed the door behind him, going over to make him a cup of coffee with a sigh. These three months couldn’t go fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rap on her desk just as she was adding sugar into Mr.GrumpyPants coffee and she turned to see Carol standing there with a half-nervous half-terrified look on her face. A week and John Smith already had a reputation for not being very friendly but still being very attractive. It got this exact kind of a reaction from a lot of the females in the building. Martha gave her a comforting smile. Carol was Pete Tyler’s personal assistant, and if rumors were to be believed, a little more than that, but Martha liked the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you, Carol?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled an envelope from her file, “It’s an invitation for Doctor Smith from Mr.Tyler. It’s his daughter’s welcome home party tonight. Everyone invited is expected to come.” Martha took the envelope with a nod. She would give it to him, but she was pretty sure events like these weren’t exactly John Smith’s idea of fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Carol.”</p><p> </p><p>Carol nodded, then looked uncertainly towards the closed doors with a rueful sigh, “It’s a shame he’s so gruff. The things I would like to do to that man.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha blinked. She and Carol were friends, but she hadn’t realised they had gotten this close. She coughed awkwardly before turning back towards the coffee in a clear sign that she <em> did not </em>want to talk about this.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t turn back around till she heard Carol’s heels retreating back up.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>John Smith didn’t do parties. Or Galas, or social gatherings of any sort for that matter. He had no idea why he was considering attending one now. It was just- he was new to the city. And even though he usually preferred minimal social interaction -in fact, working alone was one of his conditions before he accepted this job offer- he supposed a night out wouldn’t be that much of a pain in the ass. If nothing else, he could get free drinks out of it. And some really good nibbles considering how rich Pete Tyler actually was.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, he had heard on the way to his lab that the Prime Minister was invited. John had no intention to social climb. He was, after all, a child genius turned cleverest man in any given room, but even he was intrigued at the idea of meeting someone of that caliber.<br/><br/></p><p>So he decided. Instead of staying in late like he usually did, he picked up the invitation his PA had left for him that afternoon and gathered his things. She was still at her desk when he got out of the lab and seemed surprised to see him out so early,</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Smith? Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just- It’s a bit early for you, is all.” He raised a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“As far as I know, everyone in this building has the same working hours and mine are done for the day.” So, he was a bit rude. Sue him. He never claimed to be otherwise. “Goodnight, Ms.Jones.” He turned away with a nod,</p><p> </p><p>He had a tux to rent.</p><p> </p><p>John looked up that the mansion in front of him, there was no other word for it. With sprawling grounds and brick walls and giant floor to ceiling glass windows that led out to equally open balconies, the house was almost too opulent. He took a deep breath and tried to keep the nervousness he was feeling at bay. No matter how much he wanted to deny, money could be rather intimidating sometimes. But, he had to remember who he was. And apparently, these days he was the kind of man who got invited to things like these.</p><p> </p><p>He was an hour late and when he entered the foyer, and could tell the party was already in full swing. Music was playing and people were chattering. He automatically gravitated towards the buffet and hmmed in glee when he found out he was right. The nibbles <em> were </em>delicious.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, but unsurprisingly, most faces were strangers. There, on one side, there was Pete Tyler with a woman who was presumably his wife and the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He squared his shoulders, cleared his throat, grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and made his way towards the group.</p><p> </p><p>He was a 32 year old genius, working directly under one of the most important men in the country. He could do this.</p><p> </p><p>Pete Tyler saw him approach and his already polite smile widened half a degree in greeting, John nodded back as he reached the little circle,</p><p> </p><p>“Mr.Prime Minister, I would like to introduce you to Dr.John Smith. He’s the Vitex London Branch’s lone Scientific Advisor.” </p><p> </p><p>The small talk that followed the introductions was as mundane as John had expected it to be, but he reminded himself this was why he came tonight. To interact with people despite how boring it all was. So he smiled instead, let Pete introduce him to even more people and tried not to drink too much because the last thing he needed was to make a fool out of himself. </p><p> </p><p>He lasted barely half an hour before he gave up and started looking for a place to hide.</p><p> </p><p>If he tried to leave now, Jackie Tyler was bound to stop him before he even crossed the threshold. God knew why but that woman seemed to have taken a shine to him. Instead, he looked around, and his eyes stopped on the balcony on the other side of the hall. It seemed empty enough, and some fresh air sounded like heaven at the moment. Discreetly, he made his way over, sliding the glass doors open before sneaking out and closing them behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cold, clean air a sharp contrast to almost stifling warmth and the horrible scent of hundreds of colognes and perfumes mixing inside. Yes, yes this was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and turned around, and they automatically met a young woman’s amused ones. John blinked slowly, a little dazed. Did he have too much to drink? She was beautiful. Gold hair, gold eyes, gold skin, gold dress, all varying in shades that made his breath catch and with plump lips painted a dark red. There was a bit of a smile playing on them and John blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know there was already someone here. I can leave-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to.” Her voice was soft, musical and John took an involuntary step forward. She smiled a little wider and continued, “You look like you need a bit of respite from all of that.” She motioned towards the party inside with a tilt of her head, and the understanding in her eyes helped him relax a little,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing that is why you’re out here too?” He walked closer now, since he had an explicit invitation to stay, “Sorry. I’m new to the country, do you work for the company?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked a bit too young for that, but John knew better than to judge someone based on their looks. Her brows raised in genuine surprise, and the smile she gave him next was a little delighted,</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I supposed to?” Was she famous? Was he being rude admitting he’d never seen her before?</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from?” She asked instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Gallifrey.” He blinked. Didn’t even have to think about that. But that didn’t make any sense because-</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s that then? Ireland?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” That’s where he was from. Ireland. Didn’t know why he was so confused for a second. Maybe he did end up drinking a little bit more than he intended. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled, then held out her hand, “I’m Rose. Rose Tyler.”</p><p> </p><p>He took it instinctively, “John Smith.” Then he blinked, “Wait, Tyler? Tyler as in-”</p><p> </p><p>“Pete Tyler’s daughter, yes.” A lightbulb went off in his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this is your homecoming party.” She scoffed,</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Not much for parties, me. Especially not ones hosted by my family. But, my mother insisted. She just needs an excuse to invite people over.” She shook her head then, as if she had already spoken too much, “What about you, John? What do you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work for your father. I’m the new Scientific Advisor.” They were still holding hands, he realised, but didn’t move to pull his away, and then smiled a bit when she didn’t either “I don’t know many people in London, thought it would be a good opportunity to get familiar with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you doing out here?” she asked impishly, he scrunched his face,</p><p> </p><p>“Remembered why I don’t know many people to begin with. Not much for small talk, me.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and he found himself wanting to inch a little closer at the sound. There was something about this woman, he had no idea what, but having to small talk with her didn’t sound so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the house, the music changed from something generic and jazzy to something more soft and old and slow. They took a moment to just look at one another and listen,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Put your head on my shoulder, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold me in your arms, baby. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>John watched Rose as she blushed a little, and though this was not his scene at all, his hands were clammy just at the idea of asking her. He squeezed them in fists and with false nonchalance tilted his head towards the house,</p><p> </p><p>“May I have this dance?” He knew she was going to say no. He just <em> knew </em>it. He didn’t even know why he was asking when all he was going to do was make a fool of himself. But, Rose bit her lip, and walked closer, took his hand he hadn’t even realise he had extended,</p><p> </p><p>“Is here okay?”</p><p> </p><p>If she wanted them to dance under the stars, and pretend that they were the only ones who existed, then he was not going to be the one to complain. He gave her a half-smile,</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile widened and he pulled her closer still till their breaths mingled. It wasn’t the most appropriate of positions for first dances, but with the way Rose’s nose scrunched a little with joy, and her eyes sparkled, he could tell she didn’t mind. She looped her arms around his neck, and he followed suit by wrapping his low around her waist. They weren’t dancing as much as they were swaying, and everything was so much more intimate than it should have been considering this was their first time meeting, but it didn’t feel wrong. It didn’t feel wrong at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Put your lips next to mine, dear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Won’t you kiss me once, baby? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just a kiss goodnight, maybe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You and I will fall in love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were kindred spirits, Rose decided. Two parts of the same soul, two sides of the same coin, created from the dust of the same star, or really any other analogy that connected them together on an instinctual level. Her and John. There was no other explanation for the attraction and chemistry she felt being this close to him. She’d been upset at the idea of coming back to London, and even more upset at the idea of attending a party on her first night back. But this, John’s arms around hers, his breaths fanning her hair, his fingers playing with the light satin of the back of her dress, this had her dizzy and delirious and wanting to thank her mother for the ridiculous party.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Put your head on my shoulder, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whisper in my ear, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Words I want to hear, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Put your head on my shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t step back from each other when the song ended, not really. They didn’t stop swaying either. But, Rose lifted her head from where it had been leaning quite comfortably on his chest to see him already looking at her. His eyes were dark, intense, but there was a lightness there that she hadn’t noticed before, lightness she wasn’t sure had actually been there before,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” He murmured softly, and she smiled, sudden and lovely and John felt his breath catch at the sight,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, someone slid the balcony doors open and they both turned towards the house simultaneously,</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Rose-” The man stopped mid-sentence when he saw them and just stared for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey!” Rose took a half-step back from John and smiled at her friend, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um.” The man, Ricky, John thought his name was (he sort of forgot or didn’t pay attention, though he was sure no one would blame him considering a creature as lovely as Rose Tyler was still quite comfortably clinging to his arms), was still staring at the two of them rather stupidly, “Your mom was looking for you. What- um, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose grinned with mischief in her eyes and looked back at John, “Dancing.” She answered without looking back at her friend. John matched her smile with his own at that response. The way she said it-<em> dancing </em>- seemed to imply a lot more than what they had been doing, and he was quite eager to find out what was going on in her head. Rose gave Mickey a pleading look, “I’ll be there in a moment. Could you give us a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- yeah. Sure.” Mickey nodded jerkily. Then nodded again, and though John knew it was a bit rude, he couldn’t help but smirk cockily at the guy’s clear dismayed confusion. It didn’t take long to figure out what he was thinking. Ricky the idiot seemed to be a bit of an open book. The man in question turned around abruptly and walked away, a hand scratching his head. John turned back to Rose and his smirk softened when he realised she was already looking at him,</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose this is goodbye?” He wanted her to deny it. Wanted her to want to see him again. She tilted her head,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, this really isn’t my scene.” He looked around, the scenery really was beautiful. Lush gardens and open skies and sparkling stars, but the longer he stayed, the snobby decor and the over expensive everything just grated on his nerves a bit. He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Rose bit her lip for a moment, considering, then he looked at him with a sweet smile, “Have you had dinner yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>She fluttered her eyelashes. She didn’t need to. He was already putty in her arms, “Would you wait for me at the front gates? Five minutes?” Her fingers lightly played with the ends of his tie,</p><p> </p><p>John raised an eyebrow, she was a temptress, this one. He was fairly certain she could give him that look and ask him to jump off a bridge and he would do it, “Where would we be going?” He asked instead of the <em> yes, of course yes </em>that was threatening to blubber out of him, </p><p> </p><p>There was that mischievous sparkle back in her eyes, “Tell you in five minutes.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek, “See you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The new chapter is here! Thank you for all the feedback for the last update. I have to admit, I'm a little iffy about this work now. I thought it was pretty good when I first started writing it, and there are still quite a lot of parts that I really do enjoy, but I'm kinda regretting choosing Martha as the companion to accompany the Doctor during this adventure. Donna or Jack would've been a much better choice. </p><p>But well, hopefully, y'all will enjoy this work just as much.</p><p>There are some dialogues in the fic that I took directly from the show, because there are quite a lot of iconic doctorxrose moments that I can never let go of. Think of them as easter eggs. I hope they make you smile. </p><p>Like I said before, this work is already sitting on my laptop completed. I'm currently working on another doctorxrose fanfic, a much bigger project (possibly a series). If you're interested, you can follow me on sites below to know when I will start it:</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He waited twelve minutes and thirty three seconds before there was a sound of sneakers running behind him. He turned around to see Rose, her slinky gold slip dress switched out for a pair of army green dungarees folded up to her ankles paired over a striped white t-shirt. Her hair was out of the intricate low bun she had been wearing previously and in a loose messy ponytail, pieces falling on her face and her make-up lighter. She looked younger like this. And he smiled when she ran up to him and took his hand immediately,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I know a place. Best chips in the city.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Chips?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I <em> love </em> chips.” She looked up at him and bumped their shoulders together. John didn’t think he’d ever been this constantly touched in his entire life. He was enjoying it immensely, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” He hadn’t really formed a preference for chips before. But, he didn’t think they were really talking about chips anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So, chips it is. And you can pay.” She was going for stern, he was sure with all scrunched brows and pursed lips but all she was managing was absurd levels of adorable. He had a sudden urge to hug her, and ended up having to stuff his free hand in his slacks pocket just to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No money, me.” He told her with a half apologetic grin. He had been hoping for a free meal of hordevours and bubbly. Didn’t even think about bringing his wallet. She rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of date are you?” She shook her head but he could tell she wasn’t put out. Not even a little, “Come on then, John Smith, chips from me. Where’s your car?” She looked around the parking lot and John obediently unlocked it with a beep. It was a company car. A nondescript black BMW that was his as long as he worked for Vitex.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how he ended up here. Going from barely enduring a rather stuffy company function to dancing and going on a date with a beautiful girl in the span of an hour. His luck usually wasn’t that great, but for once, he wasn’t questioning it. Instead, he let Rose lead them to the restaurant, and then let her order for them both and then let her lead the conversation for the rest of the night. He was smiling and laughing and couldn’t seem to remember what was so bad about his life that had made him so grumpy because at that moment there was only just Rose and chips and her hand in his the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>They left the restaurant at 11, and just wandered around aimlessly in the park till midnight, after which he took Rose home with a promise to see her soon. His night didn’t end with too much champagne and boring shop talk with boring people. Instead, it ended with a phone number, a chaste kiss on his lips and a stomach full of chips and butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The People’s Magazine was not usually Martha’s preferred form of literature, especially not one from 50 years in the future when all the scandals seemed to have gotten even more scandalous, but she had forgotten the novel she had begun reading two days ago in her TARDIS allotted apartment, and by the time lunch had come around, Martha had finished all her errands for the day and found herself bored. The Doctor, as John Smith, she knew could spend hours in that lab of his without even realizing, and perhaps that was the biggest difference between the two men, the fact that to John Smith, time passed by him unnoticed meanwhile the Doctor could tell what time it was and how much of it had passed right down to the seconds at any moment. Martha had decided to suck it up and walk up to the reception floor to see what they had that could help her pass her time, and she had come back down to her desk with the latest copy of one of the most popular gossip magazines of this time period.</p><p> </p><p>She had been quite surprisingly engrossed in the drama between Juliana Sparks and her third husband’s new boyfriend when she heard the elevator ping and open at the basement level. She looked up, wondering who would bother visiting during lunch break without a previous appointment and was surprised to see a young woman come out, biting her lower lip nervously with a paper bag of take out in her hand,</p><p> </p><p>Martha stared at her, she looked terribly familiar. She was wearing a loose white silk blouse and high waisted black slacks, pairing the professional outfit with black pumps. Her blonde hair was in a sleek ponytail and when she noticed Martha looking, she gave her an embarrassed grin,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. Is John in?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha blinked. Something about the way the girl said his name- just his first name, and with a familiarity she didn’t know John Smith had been capable of considering how unfriendly the Doctor could be whenever he wanted to be, rubbed her the wrong way. She narrowed her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Who’re you?” The girl hesitated, then replied,</p><p> </p><p>“Rose. I just started as an intern a few days ago.” Figures, Martha thought, the girl really did look a bit too young to have a proper job, no matter how professionally she dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> Rose </em>, what is your business with Dr.Smith?” She looked at Martha as if she had asked her the most obvious question, a look Martha really could do without. Rose lifted the hand that was carrying the paper bag and shook it a little,</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha frowned, “Dr.Smith is still in his lab. I don’t think he wants to be disturbed. You should make an appointment for next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose blinked, “Appointment for lunch? I thought everybody had lunch break at the same time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr.Smith rarely ever follows regular work hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose seemed to hesitate again, then shook her head, “Look, could I just ask him if he wants to eat lunch with me? And if he’s too busy, I’ll make myself scarce.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha raised a brow, she supposed that couldn’t hurt. She wouldn’t have to argue with some infatuated new girl and maybe the Doctor rejecting her in his usual gruff manner would help her get over him quickly. She closed the magazine and stood up, “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to the lab door, knocking twice before opening the door, “Dr.Smith?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, Ms.Jones.” John Smith was elbows deep in a piece of machinery Martha couldn’t name even if it was from her time period, a regular screwdriver in his mouth. With his hair all tousled, his lab coat rumpled and specs barely balancing on his nose, he looked adorable. Grumpy but adorable. Martha couldn’t help but smile,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I know you’re busy but there’s this girl, Rose. She says she’s brought lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>John’s head snapped up at her mention, and from a little behind Martha, Rose peeked out, gave him a little cute wave. The screwdriver fell out of his lips when he grinned back. He pulled away from the wires he had been working on and wiped his hands on his coat,</p><p> </p><p>“Let her in. I’ll be taking my lunch now, Ms.Jones.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha gaped, hardly believing even as she shifted enough to let Rose in. She watched as the girl hugged him in greeting, watched as John trailed his hand down her arm before taking the paper bag from her hands, watched as they both smiled shyly before they both started shifting equipment to make space for the food. She wondered if she should say something, but both their attention had already shifted away from anything that wasn’t the other. Martha shook her head and walked back to her desk, but kept the door to the lab open just in case. It was one thing to babysit the human version of the Doctor. She really didn’t want to imagine what he might be doing with young girls behind closed doors with her just outside.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she had plopped back into her seat and focused on her desk did she realize where she had seen the woman before. There, on the cover of People’s magazine, standing next to Pete Tyler and his wife Jackie, was Rose. The source underneath the cover read in small lettering that the image was from the homecoming party Jackie had thrown a week ago in the name of her daughter. The spark bubble on the cover introduced her as Rose Marion Tyler, Vitex Heiress Returned.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated for a second before powering up her computer, and typed in the name Rose Tyler into the search engine.</p><p> </p><p>Rose Tyler was 19. Had recently come home after completing high school in a rich, private boarding school. There was a picture of her sitting on a bench wearing a typical private schoolgirl uniform and Martha enlarged it to see the girl’s face. Who was she other than a rich newly returned heiress? And what had happened at that party that had made her the one exception of John Smith’s terrible moods?</p><p> </p><p>Martha bit on her nails and looked back at the open door of the lab. She could hear giggles and whispers and chuckling, little bits of conversation when either one of them got a little excited and didn’t bother to lower their volume. She couldn't be here. Martha needed to think. Closing the browser and shutting down her device, she quickly grabbed her phone and wallet and took the stairs to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>She needed some peace and quiet to think. And she needed lunch.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Martha wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t. After all, the man she was in love with was the Doctor. Not John Smith. The two men might be similar in some aspects, but they were completely different in others. It was just- if he had to go and turn human and then date someone, why couldn’t it have been her? Not that that scenario would’ve ended any better. They only had to stay in this place for two more months, and when John Smith became the Doctor again, they would leave. It was just a bit sad, really. That a young girl, someone as nice as Rose seemed, got mixed up in all of this, that’s all. She wondered if she should try to discourage this… relationship. Just to avoid any broken hearts by the end of this adventure. </p><p> </p><p>Rose was just coming out of Dr.Smith’s lab when Martha got off the lift, a subway in one hand and iced tea in another. She watched John come up behind her for one last ‘see you later’ and diverted her gaze when they shared a kiss. Martha waited by the elevator doors for them to finish their goodbyes and when the Lab door shut and Rose walked closer to her, Martha gave her a tight smile,</p><p> </p><p>“So, you and Dr.Smith?” Rose smiled back, small and hesitant but nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s still very new.” She chewed on her bottom lip a little and once again, Martha was reminded of how young the girl was, “I hope- it’s not against any rules, is it? I tried asking John but he said it wouldn’t matter even if it was.” She said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, there are no rules against inter-office relationships.” Martha felt a little dumb, standing there with her hands filled with food and she adjusted her stance a little, “But, it is a little surprising. Dr.Smith is quite infamous for not being a very...nice person?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose brows furrowed and she glanced back at the closed lab door, “Really? He’s always been lovely with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha shrugged, and well, if her smile got a little tighter, could anyone really blame her?</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he a bit… old for you?” She watched as Rose startled, then narrowed her eyes at the question, her back going stiff and her arms crossing over her chest. She appeared taller all of a sudden, and for the first time Martha looked at her and saw something more that an infatuated, naive teenager,</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t think that’s any of your business.” Her voice was cold, curt and before Martha could say anything else, Rose was calling the elevator and stepping inside. Martha blinked, then shook her head. The upcoming two months were going to be a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>John waited outside of their coffee shop, a tray with two coffees and a blueberry muffin in one hand and in the other a banana muffin he was currently devouring quite happily. She was late, his Rose Tyler, but John found himself not minding the wait. He shifted a little and just then saw her jogging towards him, a smile on her face, hair a mess in the cold wind and her cherry red winter coat wide open, revealing the sunny yellow jumper and light blue jeans she was wearing underneath. He grinned and plopped the last of the muffin in his mouth before pulling her in a one-armed hug, her hurried apologies getting muffled against his own coat,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I really don’t mind waiting, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? John, It’s freezing! Why didn’t you just wait inside?” John shrugged sheepishly when she pulled away and tried his best with one hand to tame her wild hair to some semblance of order,</p><p> </p><p>“Wanted to see you run to me.” He told her softly, the lingering hand on her hair sliding down to cup her cheek. She blushed prettily when their eyes met and he grinned at the slightly dazed look  she was sporting. She was beautiful like this, all disheveled yellow and warm pink. He couldn’t help it, he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“John Smith,” She proclaimed once they parted for air, but her voice was a little breathy, “That made no sense whatsoever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Made perfect sense to me. Coffee and muffin?”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip, sighing happily when the hot beverage warmed her insides and then took the muffin in another. John discarded the paper tray after taking out his own drink and adjusted Rose’s coat with another hand, closing it as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this isn’t going to work at all.” She said out of nowhere, her eyes on the food in her hands and a pout on her lips. He wondered if he got her order wrong,</p><p> </p><p>“What isn’t going to work?”</p><p> </p><p>“This. Can’t hold your hand like this.” She motioned to her occupied hands and John rolled his eyes in exasperated amusement even as his lips ticked up in a smile. He sighed, as if it was an enormous effort on his part and then slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and pressing his lips against her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Will this be an acceptable substitute, do you think?” He teased, and she gave him that infamous tongue touched grin of her in return,</p><p> </p><p>“It will have to do for now.” She nodded after mock consideration. He laughed, kissed her hair again, because his mouth really couldn’t help itself whenever he was near her, and they continued walking towards the park they had taken to spend their free evenings in.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your job going?” He asked after a while of comfortable silence. Rose sighed, and her head fell on his shoulder. He supposed that answered his question. But then again, he could understand why someone like Rose would hate fetching coffee and withholding calls. She was brilliant. Was meant for far more brilliant things than interning at her father’s company. A regular 9 to 5 office life was for neither of them, it would seem. It was why John had chosen Vitex. Because Pete Tyler was willing to give him all the freedom he wanted. But, the same company seemed to be stifling Rose’s potential. He hated he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not that bad.” Rose said finally, and she didn’t know who she was trying to convince, “It’s just- Vitex is all I’ve ever known growing up. First it was an idea, then a startup and then a multinational company. It’s what my parents expect me to do with my life too. But, I just- I want to do something <em> more. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Something more than running a fortune 500 company?”</p><p> </p><p>She scrunched her nose, “I sound like a spoiled brat when you put it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean it like that. You should be able to do whatever you want to.” John thought back if she had ever mentioned what she did want to do, but nothing came to mind, “What <em> do </em>you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” She looked up at the darkening sky, and blew out a breath, “Do I have to make a decision now? I want to see more of the world. Something more than boarding schools and house parties and fetching coffees.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” John tilted his head down to look at her, but Rose’ eyes were fixed on the now dark sky above them. The small frown on her face made her look adorable, but he liked it much better when she was smiling instead. So, he decided to go for his all time fail-safe ‘act-ridiculous-to-make-Rose-Tyler-smile-route’ and asked her, “If you could go anywhere in the entire universe, where would you go?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, and grinned cheekily, “Not the world? The whole universe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, Rose Tyler, if you had all of space in the palm of your hands, where would you go?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a ridiculous conversation, and it made her giggle even as a part of her wished she really could go anywhere she wanted. She looked up at the sky once again, and pointed at the first star that she saw,</p><p> </p><p>“There. I want to go there.”</p><p> </p><p>John ducked a bit, to see the star from her line of sight and then vaguely pointed in the same direction, “There?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Right there.” She had no idea if they both were pointing at the same star but it didn’t matter, because both of them were grinning like loons,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s there, do you reckon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. We’ll have to go and see sometime.” She shrugged, but John’s eyes sparkled,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You’ll take me with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, John Smith. You are stuck with me now, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuck with you?” John hmmed thoughtfully, something giddy and hot and wonderful filling his tummy and making him feel warmer in a way two cups of hot coffee hadn’t managed to do, “That’s not so bad.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the feedback and kudos. I really, really do appreciate it. </p><p>anyway, for updates on this story, or if you just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! It's an update! </p><p>Thank you for all the kudos and feedback for the last chapter. I love hearing y'all thoughts as to how this is going. So, don't be shy with your comments ;)</p><p>Also, if I make a suggestion, read this chapter while listening to Sunkissed by Khai playing softly in the background. I love that song, and it goes really well especially with this chapter. </p><p>As always, thank you for reading, and if you want to reach me on my socials, </p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p><p>P.S. Yes, yes I did change the fic's title. I feel like this one suits it better. And yes, it is based on Sunkissed by khai.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TARDIS was hidden in a stationary storage cupboard in the basement floor of the Vitex Co. Martha hadn’t been able to properly visit her because everytime she was in the office, so was John Smith. But, the man seemed to have loosen up a bit these past few weeks, and though the idea grated on her nerves a bit, Martha had no doubt who was the reason behind his more relaxed almost careless behavior. It seemed that whenever the Doctor wasn’t working on something, he was spending time with Rose Tyler. They took lunch together, they went home together, sometimes they even came in together. When they weren’t with each other, she found her former grumpy irritable boss on his phone, either on call, or texting his blonde girlfriend with a silly lovesick grin on his face. If Martha wasn’t so sure that all of this was temporary and wasn’t counting down the days to when they would be able to leave, she would have been heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, this relationship with an heiress hadn’t been part of the plan, and Martha had no idea what to do. The media hadn’t yet caught on to Rose Tyler’s new boyfriend, but Martha had no idea how long that would last, and she remembered the Doctor clearly telling her that she couldn’t let him interfere with history. Did getting your face plastered in the tabloids next to your millionaire boss’ elusive daughter count as messing with history?</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS, when she opened the door was blinking rapidly and for a moment Martha panicked, “What? What is it? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>The ship didn’t talk to her, Martha wasn’t telepathic after all. But when the feelings were big, strong, Martha could get the vaguest idea of them. And what she was sensing from the TARDIS wasn’t panic, strangely. Nothing was <em> wrong. </em>The ship was...excited.</p><p> </p><p>Excited for what?</p><p> </p><p>“Are the family here? Do I need to open the watch?” The watch that was currently sitting on one of the bookshelves in John’s lab. Martha didn’t understand why the TARDIS had let John go with the fob watch. She would’ve been able to take better care of it if she had it on her person. Instead, she was reduced to hoping that the perception filter would continue to keep John’s attention away from it.</p><p> </p><p> The ship did nothing but continue blinking erratically. Strangely enough, the behavior reminded her of a child who’d had too much candy. Martha sighed, but let it go. Ironically, right now, there were more pressing matters to attend to. She went over to the console and stared, none of the buttons or levers or knobs made any sense to her, but the TARDIS, as if understanding what she needed, turned on the screen to the Doctor’s final recording,</p><p> </p><p>“This working? Martha, before I change, here’s a list of instructions for when I’m human. One: don’t let me hurt anyone. We can’t have that, but you know what humans are like. Two: don’t worry about the TARDIS. I’ll put it on emergency power so that they can’t detect it. Just- let it hide away. Three: No getting involved in big, historical events.”</p><p> </p><p>She held a breath for his next point, she had watched the same video so many times, and this one statement always made her heart race a little faster. “Four: You. Don’t let me abandon you.”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip. He hadn’t technically abandoned her. But, he didn’t exactly notice her either. She closed her eyes for a moment. This wasn’t about her. This was about John Smith and Rose and what would happen to this young woman when the man she loved would just up and disappear one day. God, as if the Doctor becoming human and falling in love with someone who wasn’t her wasn’t already bad enough, did he have to choose someone so… high profile?</p><p> </p><p>“Five: Don’t let me do anything super embarrassing. John Smith is me. Or at least a part of me. I’m not sure how much of me. Never done this before, don’t know how much I’ll remember, but just in case, I don’t want to wake up after 3 months of being human and find out I’ve gone and adopted a cat or some other nonsense.” Martha rolled her eyes, even in situations as dire as these, she couldn’t get him to be serious for more than a few minutes. She equally hated and loved that about him. She huffed, then pressed fast forward,</p><p> </p><p>“Number twenty-three: If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch.”</p><p> </p><p>The video ended, just as she knew it would. Martha sighed. So many things about this chameleon arch were up in the air. How much Doctor was John Smith? How much would he remember? There was no handy dandy answer to ‘what to do if I accidentally fall in love?’ She shook her head, glanced at her watch. It was 10:15. She should’ve been on her desk half an hour ago. Checking her phone, there were no missed calls or messages from Dr.Smith and she didn’t know if she should feel relieved because it meant that he wasn’t in the office yet or hurt because it meant he was once again, somewhere with Rose.</p><p> </p><p>She walked out of the TARDIS, and then out of the storage cupboard with a pencil in hand just to curb any suspicion, though she was sure there was also a perception filter of sorts that was keeping John from taking notice of the stationary storage too. That man lost too many rulers for it to be otherwise. The floor was empty when she entered and she took her regular place on her desk before sending off a text to John. Sometimes, she couldn’t believe this was the same man because of whom she had to wait into the wee hours of the night because he was so busy on his projects.</p><p> </p><p>Dr.Smith came into the office another 15 minutes later and he smiled a little when he looked at Martha. That itself was surprising enough but then he placed a cup of coffee on her desk and asked, “How was your weekend, Ms.Jones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” She couldn’t help but ask. No doubt she was staring at him as if he’s suddenly gotten to heads. He furrowed his brows in confusion,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m feeling rather fantastic, actually.” he replied with a grin, rolling back on the heels of his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets in a move so inherently ‘The Doctor’ that she almost forgot they weren’t the same man, “Why would you think otherwise?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha pointedly looked down at her drink and then back up at him. John’s face reddened in an embarrassed blush and he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, “It’s just- Rose convinced me that I should, that is, that I should- try to make more friends. Act a like less- well, she used the words ‘grumpy’ and ‘grr’ but I’m pretty sure she meant I should act less like an ass. And well, considering in this entire country, after Rose herself, I am most familiar with you- I um, thought I owed you an apology for my behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned. That was what Martha was in that moment. Absolutely stunned. She gaped at him like a fish for what she was sure was more than a minute before his squirming snapped her out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She said, her voice coming out slightly breathy, “And apology accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor nodded, a little tight ‘um-hm’ leaving his pressed lips and then he abruptly turned back to go to his lab. Before she could realize, Martha stopped him with a,</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor-” She cringed, but John Smith turned around anyway. After all, he was technically a doctor too, “Dr.Smith?” She corrected herself even though she had no idea what she wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ms.Jones?”</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted him to look at her for another moment, that’s all. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s good for you, I reckon. Ms.Tyler.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em>was not what she had wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>John smiled though. Not a grin, not a smirk, just a big, warm, gummy smile that made his dimples pop out in the most beautiful way possible,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I reckon she is.”</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>John Smith was burning in his dreams. His skin catching on fire, his lungs inhaling nothing but soot, he could smell burning flesh and hear screams of millions and millions of people even though he knew he was alone. But, they were in his head. John’s people- no, the Doctor’s people. They were all in his head and they were all <em> dying </em> . The last battle had been lost, those monsters that looked like machines that looked like pepperpots- the worst beings to have ever been created, and they had taken- <em> everything </em> - from him, no, from the Doctor. He sobbed, couldn’t tell if he was John Smith or the Doctor but he was going mad with all the noise in his head and just for a second, just for a moment he wanted it all to <em> stop </em> - wanted them all to <em> go away </em>-</p><p> </p><p>And then they did.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was silent. </p><p> </p><p>And then John woke up with a scream stuck somewhere deep in his soul.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, eyes wide and skin clammy with sweat. The night air was cool and the walls of his bedroom a calming blue. He was in his apartment. He had been asleep. It was all a nightmare. He closed his eyes and laid back down on his bed with a sigh but didn’t dare fall asleep. Strange dreams that he couldn’t make either heads or tails of weren’t new, but it was the first time they had so blatantly turned into nightmares. The Doctor in his dreams, the man who lived forever and saved the universe like some kind of a superhero- he had lost everything. John had never felt that kind of utter loneliness before. The remnants of it still tugged at his skin, and without thinking he grabbed for his phone resting on his bedside table and called,</p><p> </p><p>“John?” The voice on the other line was thick with sleep and confusion, but it still made his heart warm. The Doctor might be alone. The Doctor might be going half mad with the emptiness in his head, But, John Smith wasn’t. John Smith was loved by the most beautiful creature in all of creation.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose.” That’s all he had to say. Just her name, and he heard her suck in a breath on the other side of the line, in an instant alert and worried,</p><p> </p><p>“John, Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose hesitated, looked back down at her phone to note the time, “John, it’s 2 in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Rose bit her lip against the decision she had already made. She shut her eyes tight, then shook her head a little. He needed her. She could tell from how <em> broken </em>he sounded. If she got caught sneaking out, she’ll deal with it then,</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to meet?”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the slightest hint of a relieved smile in his voice. He sighed and then told her about the 24 hours open diner a few blocks away from her house.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” she said, already getting up and grabbing her winter coat, “If you get there before me, order me a hot chocolate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” He suddenly said on the phone and she froze. <em> Oh. </em>She had known, of course, she had known. Just like she knew he knew she loved him back. It was still something else to hear him say it. She grinned like a lunatic,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, you daft old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, I’m not that old!”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “See you in 15 minutes,” then after a second, she tacked on, “Old man.”</p><p> </p><p>John looked down at his watch, he had reached the Delilah’s Diner in under ten minutes, still in his jimjams but he had remembered to pull on his winter coat. He sat on the corner booth of the diner, the place empty save for the one teenage girl at the register who gave him a suspicious glare while he ordered a black coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Rose. He just gave her a tight smile in response and said nothing. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest decision to ask Rose to meet him like this in the middle of the night, but he really, really hadn’t wanted to be alone in that moment, and Rose had agreed before he could muster up the courage to take back his request. It was just- he didn’t know how or when it had happened, but it was like, one moment he was <em> fine </em> . Not really happy, not really all that content, but he was living. He had a job and a house and he was okay. And then before he knew it, she was suddenly there and she was <em> everything.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The bell on the diner’s entrance jingled in welcome. John looked up reflexively and smiled when he realized she too had come just in her pajamas and her coat. He could see the baby pink pajamas she was wearing, with tiny vulcan salutes printed on them, and in that moment, he adored her so. She grinned back, all cheeky and mischievous and open and walked over to him, placing soft, small hands on either side up his jaw lightly to tilt his face up so that she could place a firm kiss on his lips,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” He murmured against her lips, eyes closed, and smiled when he felt them stretch in a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” She pressed another kiss before pulling away, a reply much better than the ‘hello’ that he had been expecting back. The cold loneliness that had enveloped him so thoroughly not fifteen minutes ago was now replaced with <em> her </em>, and he shifted down the booth a little so she could sit beside him, pressed up against him and half on his lap nevermind the booth he had chosen was technically for 8 people. She didn’t seem to mind, just snuggled up against him and reached for the hot chocolate he had ordered, sighing a little in contentment after a sip, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>He watched her quietly, forever amazed at how well she fit against him, how safe and relaxed she felt with him to just go- boneless like that. He placed a kiss on her head and reached for his own coffee. He had been the one to call her, but now that she was here, he couldn’t bring himself to break this sudden peaceful spell that surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>As if she could read his mind- <em> could she read his mind? </em>- Rose started for him, “What happened, John?”</p><p> </p><p>John sighed, looked up at the fluorescent lights blinking down at him from the ceiling and felt self depreciation hit him like a freight train. For god's sakes, he was an adult. Why in the world had he gotten so scared because of a nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to think it the silliest thing in the world.” He warned her, but Rose shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare.” He confessed and then held his breath. Waited for her to roll her eyes and huff in annoyance, waited for her to laugh or do something else even remotely insensitive. But, he must’ve forgotten for a moment who he was talking to. Rose Tyler was the single most compassionate person in the entire world. All she did was burrow closer to him and place her lips on his shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“What was it about?” Her voice was small, sympathetic and John clutched her closer,</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t even about me.” He told her slowly, “Sometimes, at night, I have these strange dreams. Sometimes I dream that I’m not even John Smith, but this alien named The Doctor. Someone who has two hearts and lives for lifetimes and travels through all of space and time just to save people.”</p><p> </p><p>“He sounds amazing.” She interjected, and when he looked down at her, her eyes were so warm, so full of fondness, for him and his dreams, John felt something lodge in his throat,</p><p> </p><p>“But, he’s also so lonely.” He whispered, his voice cracking a little, “He’s lost everything he’s ever loved and he’s so, so alone. That’s what I dreamt about.” He closed his eyes against the burning sensation of tears and swept Rose up in his arms. She hugged him back, clutching just as hard, their drinks forgotten, the entire world forgotten. It was so easy- just to lose himself in her and never surface again- she made him feel so safe. He borrowed his face in the junction between her neck and her shoulder, a space made just for him, he’s sure and felt her place a kiss on his head. There was no pretending now that they weren’t wrapped up in each other. He was just glad that the high booths mostly hid them from the rest of the world, </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Something inside John whispered that it shouldn’t be this easy to talk about this. But, these were just dreams. Fictional dreams belonging to a fictional man that were striking a fear in him he didn’t even realize he had.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a war of some sort, and he had to make a choice. It was his planet or the universe. And he lost everything. All of space and time and he had no one to return to. No place to call home. He was left travelling all on his own.” John shifted them a little so that his chin rested on her head, bringing her closer into him with one arm and she placed another kiss on his chest, he wondered how she gave away something so precious so freely? Her affections, her kisses, herself, all soft and small-god she was so small, so young- and yet she carried his burdens with so much grace. He felt humbled. She was perfect. His perfect Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He shook his head, that wasn’t why he had gotten so terrified,</p><p> </p><p> “And I know they’re just dreams. But, I don’t have anyone either. This great big world, full of so many people and I’m all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose pulled away slightly and his arm fell from her back. She brought it up, intertwined their fingers. There were tears in her eyes. She was crying for him. And she was crying for a man who only existed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s me.” She argued softly and he smiled because it was true. There was her. And she was worth a million. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He placed the other hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, longer than any of their kisses had gone before, deeper than either of them had dared before. He made himself pull away when her hand fisted his coat and watched as she gasped, breathed heavily against his mouth, her eyes shut tight and a blush high on her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but think in that moment, The Doctor might have all of space and time in the palm of his hands, he might have centuries of life and knowledge but John Smith had Rose Tyler, and that clearly made him the luckier of the two men.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah! Three more chapters left and John Smith is starting to dream about The Doctor. We're slowly but surely getting to the final climax. Until then, I hope y'all appreciate the crazy amounts of tenrose fluff that is stuffed in this chapter :P. I just- I can't get enough of them, honestly. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback and kudos are always much appreicated ^*^</p><p>If you want to talk to me, or want to know when I will upload next, follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for all the feedback and kudos for the last chapter! I love that you're enjoying this :)</p><p>@LizRambler, thank you for the reassurance. It's just that, this is my first multi-fic in this fandom, and considering how huge the Doctor Who fandom actually is, and how many amazing writers we have, I am more than a little intimidated. </p><p>Also, I really don't not like Martha. It's just that, it's quite easy to write her as someone who's suffering through a one-sided attraction, considering how big of a character trait that was of hers during her run as the doctor's companion. Not to mention, it's much more fun to write and creates a bit of necessary drama considering I am incredibly bad at letting my OTP suffer through any amount of pining/angst *sigh*</p><p>anyway, for updates on this story, or if you just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>happy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That following morning, John woke up back in his bed, the sun up high in the sky, and his phone blaring somewhere behind him on the nightstand. It would’ve been like any other morning really, only there was a Rose Tyler cuddled to him, her hair fanning around her face like spun gold, her pink lips parted just slightly and her arms wrapped tight around his waist. He smiled, and for the first time in weeks, he felt truly well rested. The ringing ended and then began again and with a sigh, John twisted, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and answered it with a gruff,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr.Smith! Oh, I’ve been calling for the past half hour!” John blinked, tried to place the voice with his mind still half muddled with sleep,</p><p> </p><p>“Martha? Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>The other line was quiet for a moment before Martha replied, “I was just worried because it’s almost noon and you still haven’t been in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He looked at the wall clock and winced a little. He was late. They both were. So late that maybe a sick day wouldn’t even matter, “Yes. I must’ve lost track of time. Had a late night last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“John,” Rose mumbled from next to him, and despite everything, he smiled again. It was almost like a reflex at this point. He tilted his head to see she was still sleeping. Probably just calling for him in her sleep. He smiled wider and pressed his lips against the wild, tangled, golden mess that was her hair and then pried himself free to go to the kitchen,</p><p> </p><p>“Was that...Miss Tyler?” Martha’s voice came from the other line, hesitant and tight. John frowned, about to say something but before he could, she continued, “Sorry, it’s really none of my business.”</p><p> </p><p>And well, it really wasn’t any of her business.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Martha listen, take the rest of the day off. There’s no point in me coming into the office at this hour. I’ll just pull an all nighter on Monday instead.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s never much cared about allotted office hours, after all. And as long as he finishes his projects on time, Pete Tyler hasn’t had a complaint about his erratic personal schedule either.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.” There was still something in her voice, John wasn’t sure what, but he was too sleepy to even try to uncover it, “Okay. Good day, Dr.Smith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Martha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“After our last conversation- I think we’ve reached the point where you can just call me John. Like I said, I don’t know many people, and I like to think we're at least on our way to becoming friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, John.” John grinned, ridiculously proud that he was making friends. He wanted to wake Rose up and tell her all about it. Like a kid wanting to show off. Ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, Martha.”</p><p> </p><p>John ended the call and started the coffee machine, determined to make Rose a fantastic breakfast in bed. It’s what boyfriends did for their girlfriends after they spent the night at their place, wasn’t it? He inspected the contents of his fridge with a frown, he hadn’t been expecting any company. And all he had was a carton of milk, a few eggs and half a loaf of bread. He sighed. So maybe a fantastic breakfast wasn’t an option. He would have to settle for a decent breakfast in bed. </p><p> </p><p>Rose woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, naked and alone. She frowned, looking around and then smiled wide when she heard a litany of curses coming from out in the hallway. She dressed quickly, feeling a bit more embarrassed by her choice in pajamas than she had been last night but there was nothing she could do about that. She peered through the door of the bedroom to see John frowning down at the frying pan, a finger in his mouth from where he no doubt he accidentally burnt himself,</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” She asked, then cleared her throat when the voice came out a little croaky. John jumped and turned around, smiling when he saw her leaning against the doorframe, relaxed and looking for all the world as if she belonged there,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I was gonna make you breakfast in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised a brow at that, equal parts touched and amused, “And how's that coming along?” She asked, already having an idea of what had made him swear like a sailor first thing in the morning. His pout was however, adorable as ever,</p><p> </p><p>“I burnt the toast. And then burnt myself on the pan.” He said, showing her his bright red finger. She giggled and walked over to him to press a kiss against the pad of the injured finger,</p><p> </p><p>“There. That better?”</p><p> </p><p>There was that look in his eyes again. She had seen it last night, and a few more times before that. It was that adoring, all-consuming fondness, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself when she was around. No one had ever looked at her like that. It shot a thrill down her spine like no other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.” He breathed out, and then pulled her closer to kiss her properly. She hmmed against his lips, and then, seeing as he was so completely distracted, absentmindedly switched off the stove before the eggs burnt too.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, giving her a stink-eye when he saw what she’d done. She just gave him a cheeky grin in response,</p><p> </p><p>“How did you manage to burn toast in a toaster?” She asked him, slightly incredulous. This was the same man, after all, who was singlehandedly handling the scientific division of her father’s company, something that had never been done before. John turned to glare at the offending piece of kitchen appliance,</p><p> </p><p>“Those things aren’t very efficient. I forgot I was in the middle of reprogramming it. It’s a bit out of order right now. But, mark my words, Rose Tyler, when I’m done with that thing, It’s going to be the best toaster in the universe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of that, I have no doubt.” She grinned, placing a hand on his cheek, then turned towards the coffee pot with a happy sigh, “What time is it anyway?” she asked, preparing herself a mug before taking a sip,</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Around 1, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>She choked, “Sorry what?” She placed her mug back on the counter and ran back into John’s bedroom, rummaging through her coat for her phone. She had a missed call from her mom, but it was just from a couple hours ago so chances were Jackie Tyler hadn’t realized that Rose hadn’t spent the entire night at home. There were 9 missed calls from Mickey though, and also a couple of texts. She opened those first,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your mum called. Apparently you aren’t answering your phone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And Pete said you hadn’t come into the office? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s going on? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, ten minutes later,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If this is just you rebelling because you don’t want to  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Work for your dad, that’s okay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you know you can hang at the pub with me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I won’t tell Jackie. You don’t have to disappear on all of us like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, after five more minutes,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I checked the CCTV outside your house </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it shows you going out at 2 in the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m worried, Rose. Shareen says she hasn’t heard from you either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Call me ASAP. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose cringed, but obediently called Mickey. She hadn’t wanted to worry him, or anyone for that matter. Though, how he got access to the CCTV near her house, she had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours!” He answered, yelling and she cringed further just as John himself walked into the room, a concerned frown on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry, I just woke up. Sorry, my phone was on silent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just woke up? Where the hell are you? I called all your school friends, hell, I even called all the girls from the estates to know if they’d seen you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry, Mickey, but I’m fine. I just spent the night at John’s.” There was a heavy silence on the other end and Rose frowned, “Mickey? Mickey, you there?”</p><p> </p><p>“You snuck out of your house in the middle of the night to spend the night at some bloke’s place?”</p><p> </p><p>And oh, she did <em> not </em> like that tone, “Mickey, John is my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey scoffed, “Yeah, okay. Listen, do yourself a favor and call your mum, she’s been hounding me about you and next time you decide to give all of us a heart attack, maybe leave a note or something yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The line cut before she could even formulate a reply and she scowled at his caller id. She was almost twenty, dammit. If she wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend, she very well could. Hell, she and Mickey themselves had snuck out of the house to roam around aimlessly in the streets plenty of times and she was much younger then. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?” John asked, still leaning against the bedroom door, “Do you need to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright. Lemme just call my mum and I’ll join you for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, walking over to press a kiss to her temple before walking out of the room. She sighed, and then braced herself before dialing her mother,</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got Mrs.Tyler’s phone, may I know who's speaking?” Rose blinked, surprised that her mother’s assistant was the one receiving the call considering according to Mickey, Jackie had been out of her mind with worry,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jessica, It’s Rose. Is my mum there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs.Tyler is currently getting her weekly french manicure, can I take a message, Ms.Tyler?”</p><p> </p><p>Well, she must’ve not been <em> too </em> worried then. Rose rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind. Just tell her I called and that I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Ms.Tyler.”</p><p> </p><p>When she walked back into the kitchen, John was sitting on the counter stools, coffee in hand and both their plates untouched. He held out his hand for her to take when he saw her come in and she took it with a sigh,</p><p> </p><p>“Was you mother mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. My mother was getting a mani-pedi. I left a message with her assistant. Mickey was mad.”</p><p> </p><p>John looked surprised at that bit of information, and then shook his head, chuckling without humor, “And here I thought my family was dysfunctional.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose looked down at their joined hands wondering if she should ask, “You never talk about them. Your family.” She looked at him through her eyelashes, slightly scared that she might have crossed a line. But, John didn’t seem mad. He got a bit of a distant look in his eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t a typical family.” He said, “Not very emotionally involved with each other. They’re all gone now. There was a fire when I was in college during Christmas, and I was the only one who had decided to stay back at the university that year. Nobody survived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh John, I’m so sorry.” She hugged him. Just climbed into his lap and hugged him like a koala. Couldn’t think of anything else but to hug him in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. But, like I said, even when they were alive, my family weren’t all that close. My parents kept up appearances for other people’s sake, but in the privacy of our home, we were almost strangers to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that a little, I think.” She mumbled into his shoulder, “My parents were really different back when we were living in the estates. A proper tight-knit family we were. But then, dad got rich, and suddenly he was spending entire days in the office or playing golf with all the bigwigs and mum was too busy becoming a proper lady. Wanted to fit in the right circles. They sent me to a boarding school because they were too busy to take care of me. Mum made dad promise no more kids. She wanted to maintain her figure. It was like suddenly, there were these two new unknown people, strangers wearing my parent’s faces. I never once came back to London again while I was in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” John’s arms too, tightened around her and she closed her eyes, feeling content. She always felt so <em> content </em>with him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t ever want to be rich.” She confessed softly. She knew it sounded ungrateful, made her sound like a spoilt brat, but she had lived on both sides of the spectrum, and while living in the estates hadn’t ever been easy, sometimes, when she felt all alone in the world, it felt like the better option.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. Money’s overrated anyway.” John murmured into her hair and she smiled into his neck. This is why she loved him. Always in her corner, her lovely John Smith.</p><p> </p><p>“I will run away with you someday, John Smith.” She joked and laughed when he grinned like it was the best idea he had ever heard,</p><p> </p><p>“Where will we go, Rose Tyler?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Everywhere. Anywhere. The world will be our oyster.” She proclaimed dramatically and he rolled his eyes, amused exasperation shining bright in them,</p><p> </p><p>“I will keep my bags packed then.” He whispered, pulling her closer. She smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” They kissed for what felt like eternities, cold food forgotten and time irrelevant. It was okay if he didn’t have anyone in his life. She didn’t really have anyone either. But, they had each other, and that was better than any other alternative.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Martha didn’t know how she got here, having coffee with Pete Tyler’s personal assistant, Carol, with both their respective bosses on another table having a meeting of sorts themselves. Pete Tyler had sent for them this morning, and when John had heard, he had been annoyed to say the least. For someone who worked at the biggest company in Britain, John sure hated anything that reminded him that he was an employee in an office. Martha was nervous though. She had no idea what this was about and John Smith could not lose his job. Not if she had any hope of keeping track of him,</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think this is about?” She tried asking Carol discreetly when they had sat and ordered,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Carol mused, and then leaning a little closer over the table, gave Martha a sly smile, “But, I can definitely guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha chewed on her lip, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean, it’s no secret in the company that John Smith over there is having a… let’s say a blooming office romance with boss man’s daughter.” Carol whispered, “Maybe Mr.Tyler wants to give him a ‘stay away from my daughter’ speech.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh God, Martha had known John dating Rose Tyler wasn’t going to end well for anybody, but this was even worse than she had imagined. John will definitely get fired now, and Martha will be stuck playing PA to some other big name man while he does god knows what unsupervised and lord- <em>how is she supposed to look after him when he refuses to be looked after?</em></p><p> </p><p>Carol scoffed, either not noticing Martha’s growing panic or not caring about it, “I always thought he was all gruff and moody. Turns out girls like us just weren’t worth his time. He was looking for a <em> princess. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>She said the word princess as if it was somehow an insult and Martha had an inkling that if the woman knew just how well off Martha’s own family was, she wouldn’t be treated half as warmly as she was now. Martha bit her tongue against defending Rose, after all, Martha didn’t know the woman herself, for all she knew, Carol’s thinking was completely spot on, but Martha also couldn’t not defend John’s character. Not when the man was starting to remind her more and more of her own Doctor,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk about John like that. He’s a good man, and he’s sort of gotten better these past few weeks. I think he just needed time to adjust.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? He’s screwing you too? Boss man’s daughter not enough for him?” Carol’s bitterness made Martha’s brows go up in surprise even as she glared at the accusation,</p><p> </p><p>“Newsflash Carol, between us, I’m not the PA rumored to be sleeping with my boss.” </p><p> </p><p>Martha smirked when Carol leaned back in her seat, looking contrite, her hands folded over her chest. She watched Carol glance at the table next to them where Pete Tyler and John seemed quite engrossed in their conversation and then flushed a little,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different between me and Pete.” Carol whispered and now Martha felt bad when she saw tears well up in Carol’s eyes, “We love each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what?” Martha spluttered, completely thrown off guard. Carol glared at her,</p><p> </p><p>“What? That hard to believe that a man as great as him would love someone like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, no that’s not it at all.” Martha defended, “It’s just- With Mrs.Tyler-”</p><p> </p><p>Carol scoffed, “Mrs.Tyler,” she spat out the words with so much disdain, Martha flinched, “That witch is more plastic than person at this point. And I’m not just talking about the appearance.” She said with a cold, humorless smile.</p><p> </p><p>Martha didn’t know what to say. She wondered if she even had any right to be hearing about this. This wasn’t just about her company CEO’s life, after all. This was also about her friend John Smith’s girlfriend. She wondered how much about this Rose knew. But still, there was a sort of dark curiosity that was itching for more information, she hesitated, then asked softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Is he going to leave her then? For you?” Carol scoffed, </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you see Martha? Women like us never win. We fall for men like Pete Tyler or John Smith and most of the time it’s like a fairy tale, but it’s never going to be permanent, because love or not, men like them are always going to choose women like Jackie or Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>And oh, that shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. Their positions weren’t at all like each others. Martha wasn’t in love with John Smith. She was in love with the Doctor. And the Doctor wasn’t in love with Rose, John Smith was. It was just- the longer they stayed, the harder it got to differentiate between two men.</p><p> </p><p>But even so, Martha wasn’t a PA having a clandestine affair with her boss, she was actually an almost doctor from a well respected family.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could retort, could defend herself, their food arrived, and they spent the rest of their meal in only a silently strained silence. After they were finished with their meals, there hadn’t been any more time for personal talk, John and Pete having finished their own meeting. It wasn’t until she and John were back in his car that she got the answer to her first question,</p><p> </p><p>“What did Pete Tyler want to talk to you about?” She asked, her hands wringing nervously on her lap,</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? A progress report.” John said with an annoyed eye roll, “This is why I hate working under someone, Martha. This constant supervision is grating to say the least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” That was all she was able to muster, relief sweeping over her in waves. It was just a business meeting. John wasn’t getting fired. They were safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” John questioned,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sorry, I thought it might have had something to do with your relationship with Ms.Tyler.”</p><p> </p><p>John scratched a bit at his sideburns, the tips of his ears turning red even as he shifted a little in his seat, “That also might’ve come up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha’s head whipped around to stare at him, eyes wide. When he said nothing else, she implored, “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say? Are you getting fired?”</p><p> </p><p>John scoffed, “Martha, I’m handling Pete’s entire science division, he can’t afford to fire me. Besides, Rose and I are both consenting adults and there are no rules against inter-office relationships, not that those would have mattered anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah but there is a difference between dating someone in the office and dating your boss’ daughter who is at least a decade younger than you.”</p><p> </p><p>John gave her a look, and Martha shut her mouth up quick, okay so that might have come up a little too insensitive. They sat in silence for a while before John said,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need anyone but Rose’s permission to date her. She’s brilliant. Clever. She can make decisions for herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re right I’m sorry. That was rude.”</p><p> </p><p>John shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve been rude to you plenty of times.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha snorted, making John give her a grin, “Ain’t that the truth.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... a major deviation from not only what's canon but also the rest of the tenrose human nature AUs that I've read. I liked the idea of Rose finding the watch and being able to communicate with the doctor. It's also a subtle hint to her future fate with bad wolf and how she's not actually meant to stay a human, though I doubt I'll continue this series unless y'all would want me too.</p><p>I mean, there is a reason why the TARDIS is so incredibly excited about the Doctor even as John Smith meeting Rose Tyler.</p><p>Anyway, as always, feedback and kudos are always much appreciated.</p><p>If you want to know when I update, or just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>thank you for reading! ^*^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I'm back! And there is only one more chapter left after this!</p><p>Thank you so much for all the feedback in the last chapter. I'm glad to be gaining more readers rather than losing them. Thank you for sticking with me through this work. I have another fanfic in the works that I'm going to start posting after this, so you guys can definitely look forward to that ;)</p><p>@LizRambler, I love Jackie, I really, really, do. Her dynamic with the Doctor (especially the tenth incarnation) was one of my favorite things about RTD's era. But at the same time, I'm a firm believer that having ridiculous amounts of money, like she did in the alternate universe, would've changed her for the worse if she hadn't had had the chance to learn and grow the way she did when she raised Rose single-handedly at the estates. So, really, just imagine Rose's parents to be their alternate universe's versions. That's how I write them anyway.</p><p>@kathie1441, thank you for loving the plot deviation! This chapter has quite a lot of them too. I hope none of it came off as to OOC. I tried my best :P</p><p>Anyways, for updates on this story, or if you just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose bit at her thumb cuticle nervously as she waited outside his lab for John to return from lunch with her dad. Brent, a fellow intern and the guy who had tried to ask her out last week, had been almost out of his mind with smug glee when he had informed Rose about how he had found out that Pete Tyler had asked Dr.John Smith for a one-on-one meeting outside the company, apparently convinced that John was going to get fired for dating the boss’ daughter. Her and John hadn’t really advertised their relationship, but they hadn’t kept it hidden either. Couldn’t have when they had lunch together almost everyday and went on dates to nearby parks some evenings. But, she hadn’t expected her father to care enough about who she dated. </p><p> </p><p>God, she would never forgive herself if John lost his job because of her. He was a brilliant man, the cleverest person Rose had ever met, and he deserved every perk that he enjoyed in this company.</p><p> </p><p>Rose flinched when she heard the elevator bell ding and turned around swiftly to see John come off the lift, Martha just behind him. He seemed surprised to see her, and pulled out his phone to stare at his screen  with a frown,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, What are you doing here? I did send you a text, didn’t I? That I couldn’t make it today.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, yeah I know. I was gonna go to that cafe across by myself but then Brent told me about the meeting you had with my dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brent?” John asked, an eyebrow raised as he crossed the distance between them. Martha hesitated, wondered if they would notice if she just walked back into the elevator, but somebody had already called it up again. She sighed, then tried to blend into the background, busying herself by making a cup of tea for herself. Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend,</p><p> </p><p>“Not the point. What did dad want to talk to you about?”</p><p> </p><p>John shrugged nonchalantly, “Quarterly progress report. Who's Brent?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose almost whined at his one track mind when it came to her talking about blokes. It was both frustrating and amusing in equal parts. As if she wasn’t ridiculously in love with him, “John-” She started sternly,</p><p> </p><p>“What?” His question did come out as a whine though, and she sighed heavily before taking his hands in hers and intertwining their fingers,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you talked about? Cause he’s never taken employees to lunch for progress reports before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, I’m not just a regular employee, now am I?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised a challenging eyebrow at his smug tone, “So, I didn’t come up even once during this meeting of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did. He’s your dad. I’m your boyfriend. It would be weirder if you weren’t brought up in the conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>She stiffened even though she had expected it, “Are you okay? He didn’t do anything did he? Did he fire you?”</p><p> </p><p>John rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips and he pulled Rose closer by their joined hands before letting go to cup her cheeks and tilt her face. His eyes softened when her cheeks squished a little, frowning lips puckering and making her look adorable,</p><p> </p><p>“Rose Tyler, you stupid little ape.” He said with so much affection in his voice that it actually made Rose blush a little. That was it. She was going mad. By all accounts, she should be offended, but even when John called her a stupid ape, he looked at her as if that was the best thing about her and she couldn’t help but feel a little warm inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey-” She tried to protest, but John leaned down to place a sweet peck against her puckered lips and she just ended up sighing a little,</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me, Rose. You don’t have to protect me.” He assured her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Rose raised a brow, “Well that’s tough. I’m gonna do both those things anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled down at her fondly and pulled her in for a hug, placing a kiss on her head, “Don’t I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>They were both smiling when they separated, and John took one of Rose’s hands back in his, “It’s good that you’re here. Come on, I want to give you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Rose asked, intrigued and followed him with a giddy little skip in her step into his lab. Martha hesitated, not knowing if she wanted to see anymore of them together as a couple than she already had, but she was also extremely curious. When the Doctor didn’t close the door behind him all the way, she walked over to peer through the gap, a sort of masochistic curiosity forcing her to eavesdrop when she had never been that kind of a girl before,</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Rose asked, jumping a little in her spot, and Martha would be forever envious at how graceful that girl was in her heels. Martha used to be the same way before she started working for Royal Hope. Medical residencies, however, required insane hours of standing and impromptu running, and she had switched most of her cute footwear for more durable tennis shoes. Travelling with the Doctor was the same, and she hadn’t realized how out of practice she had become till she had begun wearing them again for this PA job.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember how I told you about those weird dreams of mine?”</p><p> </p><p>The mood inside the lab turned a little heavier and Rose reached for his arm, wrapping herself around it and placing her chin on his shoulder to look up at him, “Of the Doctor?” she asked softly,</p><p> </p><p>Martha froze, stopped breathing even as her eyes widened. John Smith was dreaming of the Doctor? What? She hesitated, wondering if she ought to listen more, but then decided she didn’t have time to spy on him. She needed to figure out what to do about this. So she left them to talk, and instead ran over to where the TARDIS had hidden itself inside the stationary cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That ridiculous 900 year old alien that I am inside my head.” John joked self-deprecatingly but Rose didn’t laugh, didn’t even smile up at him,</p><p> </p><p>“You call him ridiculous, but I think he sounds wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>John raised a speculative eyebrow, “The man that burned down his own planet?”</p><p> </p><p>“The man that saved the entire universe.” She countered. John sighed but didn’t argue. It’s not like this Doctor bloke was real anyway. And besides, Rose could see good in anyone. It was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. She balanced him with her compassion for the smallest things when he looked at the world and only saw darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, so in my dreams, he has this weapon. Well, I say weapon, but it really doesn’t do much in terms of attacking. It’s like a…. a screwdriver.” John changed the subject and pulled away from her to rummage through his drawers, brows furrowing slightly when he couldn’t find the box where he had kept the gift in for safekeeping.</p><p> </p><p>Rose’s eyes shined with amusement when she looked at him, “A screwdriver? He saves the world with a screwdriver?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not a regular screwdriver. It’s sonic.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea, but in my dreams, that thing has a million settings. The Doctor uses it for everything. So, I did some research and made one. It’s basically using ultrasonic sounds at varying frequencies to rotate or vibrate something. Of course, the one I made doesn’t actually do a million things, but I think that between you and I, we know that my imagination can run pretty wild in my dreams, but it’s still pretty fantastic.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you say open things, you mean like what? Locks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Padlocks, keypads, sensors. Almost anything electronic.” He cursed suddenly, colorful enough that Rose jumped a little at the vocabulary, “Only trouble is, I can’t find it now,”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t surprise me. You may be a genius, John Smith, but you’re also the messiest person I’ve ever met.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all organized chaos, darling.” He said in a tone that implied they had had this same exchange too many times for his liking, and Rose snorted. Instead, she walked over to the other side of them room to his shelves, rummaging through the hundreds artifacts and trinkets he had collected over the months to help him in the search,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it look like?” She asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Rose, It’s a screwdriver. It looks like a screwdriver.” There was that tone in his voice again, as if she was stupid, but she was the most brilliant kind of stupid so it didn’t really matter. Rose smiled, she was in love with an asshole. But, he was the loveliest asshole so it didn’t really matter either.</p><p> </p><p>John’s shelves were cluttered with things. Test tubes and beakers and delicate glass equipment she was extremely careful with as she sifted through them, thick books and journals, plenty of instruments Rose was sure she wouldn’t be able to name in a hundred years. She stopped as her fingers ghosted over a cool metal, the circular device growing warm instantly under her palm,</p><p> </p><p><em> Rose- </em>She blinked, then turned around to see John still busy, this time rummaging through the cabinets behind him. It had been John’s voice she had heard, she was sure of it. But, she was equally sure she had heard it in her head.</p><p> </p><p><em> Rose Tyler, take me with you </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Rose jumped, then snapped her attention back where her hand was still on that metal object. She grabbed it, bringing it closer and realizing that it was a fob watch, she bit her lip, curious but strangely, not as panicked as she ought to be considering she was hearing voices in her head. Taking a breath, she went to open the latch-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, don’t! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She froze, finger on the latch and then relaxed her hold on the watch once again,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t open me, not yet. But, keep me safe, precious girl, take me with you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rose?” She flinched again, when she heard the same voice but definitely outside her head, she whirled around to see John looking her over, concern evident in his eyes. She palmed the watch in her hand nervously, trying to  hide it from him without being too obvious, “Are you okay? I called you three times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, I’m fine.” She chewed on her lip, gathering her thoughts and trying to remember what it was they were doing before she found a talking watch in her boyfriend’s lab, “Did you find the sonic thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Screwdriver, yeah. Come here.” He beckoned her closer and she went, discreetly slipping the watch into her slacks pocket when he busied himself opening the box.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, was a circular tube thing, something between a torch and a marker, made of some kind of a light copper gold metal with tiny delicate knobs and dials. There was a crystal cut glass diode on top, and when the doctor pressed the device into her hands and pressed a button, the bulb turned a bright pink. Rose grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pink and yellow. Just like someone I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose giggled, and looked up at him with a tongue touched smile that instantly made him take a step closer to her, “It looks nothing like a screwdriver, John.” She teased and he huffed,</p><p> </p><p>“Only because it looks much better than a screwdriver.” He moved around to stand behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and another holding her hand which held the sonic. She watched, fascinated, as he shifted around through a few settings before whispering softly in her ear, as if demonstrating something precious,</p><p> </p><p>“Now watch.” He said, and pointed the sonic towards one of the closed cabinets and switched it on. Her eyes widened when the cabinet door unlocked with a snick and then popped open, and she looked back at him in shock. He was grinning, ear to ear, and Rose couldn’t help but match his expression,</p><p> </p><p>“You wonderful man.” She breathed, still a bit shocked that he was able to pull off something this incredible just based off of a dream he had.</p><p> </p><p>The watch in her pocket felt like it weighed a tonne then, the metal still warm, and Rose distantly wondered just how much of his dreams were just that, dreams.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>If Martha wasn’t the woman that she was, she supposed at this moment, she would be craving a cigarette. Instead, she was standing in front of her apartment balcony, leaning against the railing and watching the stars, imagining going back out there in the universe after all this was over. The Doctor’s final message had, as always, been particularly unhelpful when she tried to figure out what to do now that John Smith was dreaming about his actual life, and the TARDIS also seemed to have been particularly unresponsive in the matter. Not knowing what else to do, Martha had decided she needed to go home, take a shower and some fresh air. Her apartment was across one of the more busier streets of central London, and though night had fallen some time ago, her tiny balcony was nowhere as peaceful or calm as she would’ve liked it to be.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, feeling cold and alone, and tried desperately not to think about the couple she had left behind back at Vitex. She knew it wasn’t going to be permanent -couldn’t be, when the real Doctor had never expressed any interest in romance or love- and she knew it was better than the alternative of John Smith falling for <em> her </em>considering that would just bring Martha even more heartbreak when he turned back to the Doctor, but she couldn’t help but be jealous of Rose. He was so sweet with her, she had seen. John Smith was crude and bristling when faced with the rest of the world, but with Rose, he was just positively lovely. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the sky with a groan, there was only a month or so left before everything went back to normal, and Martha wouldn’t have to endure watching the Doctor making eyes at another woman. She would ask him to a resort or a spa next. Something extremely alien and far, far into the future to wash away the mundaneness of the last couple of months, and he would agree. Would absolutely have to. He owed her that much, and then, after some time, this would just turn into another adventure. Something they would laugh about as the two of them travelled across the stars. Martha and the Doctor, in the TARDIS. She had no doubt the Doctor would find the idea of him falling in love with a lowly human either completely horrifying or incredibly hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>Martha stiffened when she saw it- green lights flying across the sky like meteorites, she watched as they landed somewhere in the hilly woods behind the Vitex skyscraper and her breath hitched. Oh, this was not good. This was really, really not good. Martha whirled around, making a grab for her jacket before dashing out of her flat. There was still a chance, as slim as anything, that those green lights meant nothing, but Martha couldn’t leave something this big to chance. She was going to have to investigate. She bit her lip as she got into her car, the idea of roaming around alone in the woods during the night with the possibility of dangerous alien hunters was a bit too much like the start of a horror movie for her liking, but Martha knew she had no other choice. The Doctor would do the same for her. </p><p> </p><p>The woods were, as Martha had expected, terrifying. She held herself tightly as she began walking, chewing on her bottom lip and flinching every time stray branches or dry leaves cracked too loudly under her shoes for her liking. She could feel something in the air, but wasn’t sure if it was because there was something actually there or if it was her brain’s way of warning her to run away. She didn’t dare to switch on her cellphone’s flashlight, just waited for her eyes to adjust to the deeper darkness of the woods. She didn’t know what she had been expecting to find, didn’t know what she would’ve done even if she had found something, but there was nothing. No spaceships or craters. She couldn’t find any other sentient being other than a couple of wild racoons and a rather terrifyingly large deer. She walked for hours, trying to cover as much ground as she could as fast as she could. But, when the day broke and sunlight started filtering through the canopy of leaves, Martha breathed out in relief. </p><p> </p><p>She still thought that they had been found out. There was no other reason for those green lights last night, but whatever it was, she had managed to survive it for at least tonight. Maybe they needed time to assimilate themselves into new environments. Whatever the reason was, Martha was sure this would at least get her a head start on their plans.</p><p> </p><p>First order of business, she needed to get the fob watch so that she could keep an eye on it herself.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Rose plopped down on her bed, her lavender duvet smelling like fresh laundry and the chamomile diffuser she used. A sigh left her lips even as she brought up the watch she had taken from John’s lab to her eye level. It had grown cold again and Rose bit her lip. What was she doing? What had she been <em> thinking? </em>She wondered if John would be mad if he found out she had nicked something from his workplace. No- no, not nick. Nick implied stealing and she wasn’t stealing. She was merely… borrowing it. She would give the watch back to him tomorrow. She just needed to… check something.</p><p> </p><p>The watch had spoken to her, back in the lab, she was sure of it. But how?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” She whispered to it hesitantly, feeling more stupid than she had in ages. As expected, there was no response, why would there be? She was talking to an<em> inanimate object </em>. This was a new level of crazy even for her. She had no doubt that if Jackie found out, her mom would send her to Janice Morgentern, family therapist, for a psych eval. Rose groaned, rolling over to stuff her face into her soft white pillows. She was an idiot. An absolute idiot. How would a watch talk anyway? It was a watch. And why would it sound like John? Why would it-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose froze, stopped breathing. Turning back to the watch slowly, she stared at it for a moment. The metal was warm again, almost pulsing against her palm, and Rose pinched herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming,</p><p> </p><p>“Am I losing my mind?” She asked to no one in particular, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. You’re just special, Rose Tyler. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, “Special? Special how?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A fairly more sensitive telepath than the average human. I have no idea how you can hear me, but considering you aren’t putting any effort to do it, I would say it is coming rather easily to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Telepathic? I’m telepathic?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seems that way. I’m just as surprised. But, suppose if my human self would have to go and fall in love with someone, it would make sense that I would choose someone brilliant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose blushed, it was completely uncalled for, and she scolded her heart for betraying her so easily. She couldn’t help it though, the voice did sound like John’s. The same timbre, the same lilts. The same stretching of vowels and fast ramblings as if he couldn’t convey all his thoughts fast enough. She closed her eyes and shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think you know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose hesitated, she did have some ideas. But, it couldn't possibly be true. But then again, if someone had told her just that afternoon that by nightfall she would be communicating with a watch, she wouldn’t have believed them either.</p><p> </p><p>“The Doctor?” She asked, uncertain. But the watch hummed, getting a shade warmer in her hand as if the occupant inside it was pleased, maybe a bit smug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s right, precious girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But, the Doctor isn’t real. He’s just dreams. John’s dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is he though? You’re talking to me right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip, extremely confused and not a little devastated, “What about John then? Is he real?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We’re both real. Both same men. We’re sharing the same memories, same feelings, just- I happen to have an extra heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She furrowed her brows. She had thought he would tell her that John wasn’t real. That the man that she fell in love with didn’t really exist. She had prepared herself against that heartbreak. This was different though. This meant she was in love with-</p><p> </p><p>“Are you an alien?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. Is that okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She considered that for a moment. Rolled that thought in her for a minute. Her boyfriend was an alien. She was in love with an alien.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good. That’s good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Rose couldn’t help but ask, “Are you okay with me dating… you? Human you? John?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rose, like I said, Same man. Same feelings. Just a slightly different biology. Everything he feels for you, I feel for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She was blushing for real now, and couldn’t even bring herself to reprimand the action. Instead she rolled back around in her bed and changed the topic. There were still so many questions she wanted to ask him. Millions and millions and millions. But, above everything, there was just one. The most important one.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? What trapped you inside a watch?”</p><p> </p><p>And so he told her everything. About the alien hunters after his extended life force, how he had to become a human to hide from them in order to avoid a confrontation. How Martha, John’s PA was actually his companion who was travelling with him and was looking after him. Her reluctance when she found out that John was dating Rose made more sense now. The poor woman was just worried about her friend. </p><p> </p><p>The entire situation reminded Rose of the dreams John told her about, though, she supposed, they really weren’t dreams. Not if John was actually the Doctor. She stared at the watch closely, imagined for a moment that it was John who was talking to her, only it wouldn’t be John. It would be a man who looked just like John, but it would also be a man with 2 hearts and 900 years of memories. Someone ancient, and powerful and brilliant.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it wasn’t as hard to imagine him as she thought. Imagine the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you speak to me then? You’ve been hiding for months.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two reasons. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She quirked a brow in response, “What’re those?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The first because I wanted to talk to you. It seemed unfair, that you weren’t aware of the situation considering how um- close you are with me- him, me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor was stuttering a little, his tone inside her head flustered and a bit embarrassed. Without prompting, her mind filled with images of John in similar situations -pink cheeks and wild hair and eyes darting everywhere in order to not meet hers- and though everything about this was still incredibly confusing and messy, she couldn’t help but smile a little,</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s the second reason?”</p><p> </p><p>His tone immediately changed to something more somber and serious and Rose found herself stiffening in response to it, <em> Because they’re here, Rose. And I need you to keep me safe till the time is right. </em></p><p> </p><p>“The hunters? Shouldn’t I give the watch to Martha then? Or maybe John?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not yet. If you give the watch to Martha, then she will open it. There is still a chance that the hunters won’t find anything and will just leave. They’re the last of their kind. If possible, I would like to avoid the confrontation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet for a moment then, and Rose shifted a little to get under her duvet. For a moment, she thought about placing the fob watch on her nightstand, but then ended up clutching the metal to her chest instead,</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor?” She called out, it was still a little weird, talking to an alien whom you thought a fictional character in your boyfriend’s dreams telepathically, considering she hadn’t even known she was telepathic, but it was getting easier.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes, Rose? </em> <br/><br/></p><p>“Will you tell me about them?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> About what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your travels. In the TARDIS.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As you wish. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She listened as he told her about faraway planets, of days a thousand sunsets past and of days a thousand sunsets in the future. The adventures and the mysteries and the running. It wasn’t all good and kind and wonderful, she knew. She had helped John through enough nightmares to know that this life weighed on him terribly. But, she had also heard the same wonder in John’s voice that she was feeling now to know that he thought it was all worth it. He loved this. Exploring new places, learning new things, helping new people. </p><p> </p><p>Her last thought, before she fell asleep, was if <em> she </em>would ever be able to travel to that one star she had pointed out to John so many nights ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! (now that i'm re-reading this chapter while editing, i'm sorta realising that it's really not all the good. I'm sorry. But, no matter how long I work on it, i can't make it flow better. Hopefully the finale will make up for this.)</p><p>until then, any kudos and feedback are appreciated. For any updates on this story, or if you just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>allonsy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Final Chapter!</p><p>Thank you for sticking with me through this entire fic. You were all lovely! This is the last chapter of sunkissed, and quite possibly my favorite chapter of the entire fic.</p><p>i could continue this universe as a part of a series. So, if you like this and want to see more of this version of Rose and The Doctor, you can always comment down below and let me know.</p><p>As always, kudos and feedback is always appreciated. If you want to read more of my works, or just want to know when I update, you can always follow me on:</p><p>anyway, for updates on this story, or if you just wanna talk, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>HAPPY READING!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha huffed, tired and feeling hopeless by the second as she rummaged through the shelves in John Smith’s lab. She had seen the watch right there not even a week ago, and now she couldn’t find it. She looked up at the wall clock and cursed at the time. Any minute now, John will be coming in for the day and she won’t have access to the room for the entirety of the day. She quickly went over to his desk, shifting through stacks of papers and journals, but as messy and disorganized as the surface was, there was still no sign of a watch. Bending down, she tried to pull open the drawers but all of them were locked. She bit her lip and turned around to try the cabinets behind the desk, but they too were locked,</p><p> </p><p>“Martha? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around, back ramrod straight and looked at John with wide eyes. John was frowning at her, one hand on the door knob and another holding a cup of coffee, his winter coat rumpled and his converses scuffed. She blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“John- I was just- looking for yesterday’s inventory list. I need to send it over to the accounting department today but I can’t find it.” She wondered when she had gotten so good at lying. Must have been all the travelling with the Doctor. They rarely ever were honest with people on their adventures. John was still looking at her suspiciously but nodded nonetheless,</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t here. Might want to check your desk again.” He said dismissively and Martha nodded before running out of the room. She turned around before he could completely close the door behind her and called out,</p><p> </p><p>“John?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“That fob watch you used to keep on your shelves, do you know where it is?”</p><p> </p><p>John narrowed his eyes on her again, but instead of suspicion, he just looked confused, “What fob watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind then. It’s not important.”</p><p> </p><p>The door shut behind him and Martha sighed. This was a right disaster. She sat back on her seat in front of her computer and opened her emails out of habit. There was a new one from the company’s PR department, and she clicked on it with nothing better to do.</p><p> </p><p>It was the Vitex annual office party. This time, taking place on their terrace rooftop. Martha Jones, along with all the rest of the employees and interns were invited. She hesitated for only a second before RSVPing quickly. No doubt, Rose will have to attend a party hosted by her dad and if Rose was going, then so was John Smith. And seeing as she was basically the Doctor’s caretaker at the moment, so would she.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned when she thought back on the rather limited wardrobe she had packed before leaving the TARDIS. She had had no idea she would end up having to dress up for a posh party during their hiding. She needed a dress. She looked up at the empty corridor and then back over to where John Smith’s lab door was shut tight and then opened a new tab on her computer. She couldn’t leave his side, not when the danger was basically at their doorstep. Doesn’t mean she couldn’t do some online shopping.</p><p> </p><p>Online shopping 50 years in the future was an experience. A lot of her aesthetic had become a lot more common and affordable than it was in her time, but on the other hand the footwear had gotten ridiculously expensive. She didn’t pay much attention to the money, not like she needed to budget anything considering it was starting to look more and more like they would be going back soon. When she was done selecting the outfit and some accessories, she placed her order, eyes widening in surprise when the website promised to have all her items delivered by that afternoon- without an extra delivery payment. She had no doubt that, if the circumstances were different, she would’ve enjoyed herself tremendously in this future. Maybe she could ask the Doctor to bring her here again, but then again- maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up from her screen when the elevator doors opened. Martha looked up and saw Rose come out of the lift. She was fidgeting. It had been some time since Martha had seen her look quite so unsure of herself. She still looked just as good though, in a ruffled white dress shirt and and a fitted red pencil skirt, her red heels clacking against the metal floors as she walked towards Martha with a sheepish smile,</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to call Dr.Smith?” Martha asked her, feeling slightly defensive for no reason at all. Rose was a sweet girl, really. And she had been nothing but nice to Martha. Just- she was also a little intimidating with how put together she was all the time. </p><p> </p><p>“No. No, just, I wanted to give you this.” She handed her a small thick blue paper bag Martha had failed to notice before. Martha’s brows raised up to her hairline in surprise. She knew what was usually bought in bags like those. She took it from the other woman wordlessly and pulled out the small velvet box from inside. The case opened with a light <em> thunk, </em>and inside, sat a beautifully delicate, light silver, bracelet. It couldn’t have been too expensive, not compared to all the other things this woman could afford, but there was something about the little trinket, Martha could tell that thought had been put into selecting it,</p><p> </p><p>“Ms.Tyler, I can’t accept this.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose fidgeted, “I know it isn’t much, but it’s all I could really afford from what I’m making as an intern right now, and it felt a little weird to buy you something from my parent’s money-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, It’s not that.” Martha interrupted, her fingers trailing over the delicate metal. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and Martha knew it would compliment her dark tone wonderfully, “Just- I don’t understand why you’ve brought me a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose smiled, relieved, “Oh, that’s just a thank you.” She motioned with a tilt of her head towards the closed lab door, “For taking care of himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha blushed even as she felt a little indignant. She didn’t take care of the Doctor <em> for </em> someone. She did it for him. And for herself. Because she loved him. That care extended towards John Smith even though he wasn’t completely the Doctor. She didn’t <em> need </em>anybody’s thanks (except maybe the Doctor’s himself). Especially not his human counterpart’s temporary girlfriend’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms.Tyler, taking care of Dr.Smith is my job.” She said with gritted teeth, pushing the gift back towards her. Rose blinked, looking a bit lost before shaking her head,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I- I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry. I just- you’re a good friend to him.” Rose said with a nod and a smile, “And I’m just glad he has such a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha looked at Rose for another moment, trying to figure out what was going on in that woman’s mind. She and John really weren’t all that close from her point of view. But maybe John appreciated her friendship more than she had realized. Martha hesitated for another moment before nodding and quietly thanking the woman, making Rose grin widely in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just gonna go say hi before I leave.” She said with a cheeky wink, pointing towards the closed lab doors with her thumb and Martha nodded again, sighing and preparing herself for at least an hour of inevitably hearing the two of them whisper and giggle and make out through the closed doors.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor owned her a ton for this particular adventure gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>John Smith didn’t know how he got himself tied up in these things. Not two months ago, he had been in the same predicament, standing in front of his bathroom mirror, wearing an uncomfortable tuxedo and struggling with his bowtie. Last time had led to a serendipitous meeting with the love of his life; he’s hoping the tux would be just as much of a good luck charm this time around and he won’t have too boring of a time at the office party.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Rose was going to be there. As his plus one. Well, technically, since they were both invited, they would be each other's plus ones. Either way, Rose would be with him. Nothing could go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>John scowled as he tied his bowtie for the fifteenth time, only for it to tilt crookedly when he let go. He growled in frustration and undid it once more. He had never had this much trouble with this before. It wasn’t a good sign. He glanced down at his wrist watch. He was bordering on being late, and he had no intention of making Rose wait. Shaking his head, he let the bowtie rest untied on his collar and quickly worked on his hair before walking out. He could figure out the rest later.</p><p> </p><p>Rose hummed absently as she dressed in the floor length, wine red, lace dress she had fallen in love with and ordered a week or so ago. The halter neckline of the dress left her back bare and she smiled as she imagined John’s reaction to it. She coupled the dress with a pair of high nude heels and a matching clutch which she filled with her cellphone, a tube of nude gloss, and a few bills. She and John had been planning to leave early and have dinner at the nearby chippy instead, and she had no doubt he was going to forget his wallet yet again. Hesitating for a second, she also added the fob watch and the sonic screwdriver John had given her. Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>She strapped herself in her heels just as her phone pinged and smiled when she saw it was John, letting her know he was outside. Giving herself a last look in the mirror, she walked out of her room and down the grand staircase. Her parents were standing there, the five feet distance between them letting her know they’d just had another little spat. She faked a smile when they turned to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>They’d been fighting more and more regularly these days, the cold tension between them almost palpable to her ever since she’d come back after graduation. They had no intention of leaving each other though, Rose knew. Her mom cared too much about what other people thought, and an unstable home life wouldn’t look good to the Vitex board, their disapproval was something her father could never afford. So, they were sort of trapped in this toxic limbo where her parents pretended they were the perfect little happy family and Rose pretended she didn’t know any different.</p><p> </p><p>Jackie smiled wide as she watched her daughter walk down the grand staircase. She was going to be the belle of the ball as always, her Rose. Sometimes, she didn’t think her daughter realized just how beautiful she really was,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, you look absolutely <em> gorgeous </em>, you do.” She breathed out before walking over to hug her daughter. Rose hugged her back, smile turning a little genuine under the affection,</p><p> </p><p>“So do you, mom. The most beautiful woman in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m gonna have two of the prettiest ladies on my arms again this time.” Pete called out with a grin, it was only slightly forced. Rose laughed a little but shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time, I’m afraid, daddy. I’ll be attending the party with John tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“John Smith. That’s your father’s new science person, isn’t he? Think I met him at your homecoming party.” Jackie mused, trying to remember and categorize all the various new faces  and names she had seen that day, “He was quite fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose smirked, teasing, “He’s gorgeous. Great hair. He’s also waiting just outside. I’ll see you two at the office, okay?” She said quickly, placing a cheek kiss on both her mum’s cheeks just as she’d been taught before giving her father a smile and walking out. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to bring him over to meet us sooner or later, Rose darling!” She heard her mother’s voice call out just as the front door closed behind her. She could see John’s black BMW on the driveway and grinned when he stepped out to greet her. She walked as fast as she could in the restricting dress and heels and met him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p> Oh, he smelled so nice, all old spice and aftershave and something that was completely, wholly, John. He hugged her back just as tightly, laughing a little at her enthusiasm,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, love.” He murmured, lips brushing against her bare shoulders. His hands splayed across her equally bare back and she suppressed a shiver even as she pulled away to look at him properly. “You look beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>“So do you.” She mused, and he really did. With his hair mussed artfully and the fitted tuxedo cutting sharp lines of his body, he looked positively lovely. Her smile turned teasing though, when she noticed the untied bowtie resting on his collar and she picked up an end of it to play with, “Don’t know how to tie a bowtie?”</p><p> </p><p>John rolled his eyes with a huff, but he couldn’t quite help the smile that played on his lips at her proximity, “Of course I do. It just wasn’t cooperating with me today.” </p><p> </p><p>Rose hmmed amusedly before leaning away a little, trusting him to hold her weight while she worked on his tie. He watched, eyes hooded and focused sharply on her hands as she made easy work of the tie, a small, content smile playing on her lips. She tied the cloth in the perfect bow, and then gave the knot a playful pat before looking up at him with a grin, “There you go, big boy.”</p><p> </p><p>John couldn’t help it then, Rose Tyler was in his arms, all warm and soft and happy to see him. He pulled her in for the snog of a lifetime. Rose squeaked in surprise, hands spasming a little over the lapels of his suit before she positively melted against him. She sighed, hands going up his chest to loop around his neck even as he pulled her impossibly closer. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair as his danced across her bare skin. They pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, and she giggled when she noticed his lips shining under the moonlight. She brought up a hand to wipe away the lip gloss that sat on his mouth now, no doubt her own lipstick was all smudged, gloss all but gone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing I brought an extra tube of gloss with me. Knew it would come in handy.”</p><p> </p><p>John rolled his eyes but pecked her lips once more before letting her go, “You look stunning.” He said seriously, cupping her cheeks, as if he hadn’t already complimented her not five minutes ago. She smiled softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>--</p><p>Martha glanced anxiously at her watch before once again looking out at the terrace entrance of their office building. The whole set up for the party was beautiful, with fairy lights around the walls and fire pits to ward off the night’s chill. There was soft music playing from everywhere and nowhere all at once, the technology from 50 years in the future still too unfamiliar to her, and the makeshift dance floor was occupied with a few couples while the rest mingled and stuffed their faces with quality hordevours.  She had been nursing the same glass of bubbly while she waited for The Doctor and Rose to show up, a bad feeling building up in her gut. She had come early that evening just so she could get another chance to look through John Smith’s lab but once again, she hadn’t found the watch anywhere. She had gone in to ask the time ship what she could do, desperation clawing at her, but the TARDIS had been stubbornly quiet except for the near excited hum that Martha still couldn’t figure out the reason for.</p><p> </p><p>She took another sip, gave the entrance door another cursory glance, then turned around to look through some of the hordevour plates, feeling a bit hungry but not sure if she would be able to hold anything down considering how nervous she was feeling,</p><p> </p><p>“Martha?” She turned around to see who had called her, and almost smiled when she saw it was Carol. But then, Carol grinned at her, back ramrod straight and eyes wide open, literally no other muscle moving on her face except those of her cheeks. It was beyond creepy and unknowingly, Martha took a step back,</p><p> </p><p>“Carol. Hi. You okay?” She stuttered, and then almost yelped when the woman took a step closer and <em> sniffed </em>at her,</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Martha, where’s that boss of yours? The ever elusive John Smith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not here yet, I suppose.” Martha’s hands twitched at her side but she didn’t know for what. She had no weapon she could defend herself with. Nobody to call, no hand to hold, for the millionth time in the last two months, Martha felt completely and utterly alone in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Carol staggered back a little, as if not used to keep her own balance and Martha bit her lip to stop herself from flinching. They were here, the hunters. One of them was right in front of her. She watched Carol turn around and blend into the rest of the crowd and frantically went through her options. What could she do to save the say? To save the Doctor?</p><p> </p><p>What would The Doctor do?</p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn’t a very productive train of thought. She was sure half the time the Doctor himself made up stuff as he went. He was simultaneously the luckiest and the unluckiest person she’d ever had the pleasure of  knowing. She cursed, then went to leave the terrace, planning on intercepting the couple before they could enter the venue and encounter the aliens themselves. She had no other choice. She had to tell John Smith the truth now, the watch could come later. But, just as she’d put down her bubbly, the two people she’d been waiting on for the past half hour finally entered, hand in hand, both of them looking gorgeous enough to belong to a red carpet event instead of a measly annual party. She felt relief wash down herself like a waterfall and she ran to intercept them before they got lost in the crowd,</p><p> </p><p>“Jo- Dr.Smith!” She called out, and watched him turn out and give her a smile,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Martha Jones. You look lovely.” he greeted and though a part of her knows he’s mostly just being polite, another, slightly larger one can’t help but feel flattered. She brushed down the emerald green cocktail dress that had been delivered just that afternoon and smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. So do you.” She nodded, and then remembering where she was and what was happening, she quickly turned to the woman on his arm and gave her a tight smile, “You too, Ms.Tyler. You look beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Rose smiled at her, leaning a little into John for absolutely no reason at all. Martha gritted her teeth, but the move did help to bring her attention back to what was happening here and now, and she shook her head, “Look, I need to talk to you, John. It’s urgent.”</p><p> </p><p>John frowned, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha hesitated for a moment, “Could we maybe talk in private?”</p><p> </p><p>John’s brows rose at the question and he glanced at Rose before looking back at Martha, “You can talk about anything you want  to with me in front of Rose. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha sighed, frustrated. They didn’t have time for this. Carol was already here. The others wouldn’t be too far away, “Okay whatever. Dr.Smith, you need to listen to me. The hunters are here. I need you to open the watch. They look like us, they look like people. You need to tell me, where is the watch, John?”</p><p> </p><p>“Martha, what in the world are you talking about?” John asked, confused. Involuntarily, his hand tightened around Rose’s, whom he realised had gone rigid on his side. He turned to her with a frown, “You alright, love?”</p><p> </p><p>But, Rose wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were fixated on Martha, shocked and scared and resigned,  “Are you sure?” she seemed to ask the other woman. Even Martha was looking at her confusedly, before brushing her off with a shake of her head and bringing all her attention back on John. She placed both her hands on John’s shoulders and steered him so that he was looking intently into her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, John. You are the Doctor. You’re an alien being hunted down by these creatures from outer space and so you hid. But, it’s too late now. They’re here. They’ve found us. And I need you to turn back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Martha, what are you on? The Doctor’s just a dream. A figment of my imagination. How did you even know about him? Nevermind that- how much have you had to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“John,” Rose called him, getting both of their attention. Her voice was soft, and pained but there was a steel in it he had never heard before. His brows scrunched in concern, but before either of them could say another word, the entrance to the terrace burst open, two heavy set guards, a male and a female, armed with guns that looked way too alien and dangerous to be standard issue. As if to prove a point, one of the guards pointed the gun into one of the buffet tables, and John watched, a sort of numb horror taking over him, as the entire surface exploded, making everybody scream and panic.</p><p> </p><p>“There will be silence! All of you!” One of the guards shouted. Someone else from the security team, John couldn’t remember his name, came forward all of a sudden, he was twitching with nerves, a hand resting on his own firearm, though this one John recognized as a low powered taser every employee working for security was equipped with. The man’s voice shook even as he implored everyone to quiet down,</p><p> </p><p>“Max, what the hell are you doing? This isn’t even your shift.”</p><p> </p><p>Max the guard didn’t seem to hear him, or maybe he just didn’t care, because the next shot hit the guard straight in the chest and John stiffened when the guard dissolved. Next to him, Rose gasped, and suddenly remembering all that he could lose in this moment, John pushed her behind him. She was small enough that maybe they wouldn’t see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind, Dr.Smith. Forget everything I just said to you.” Martha whispered next to him, taking a stance so that she was half in front of him, “Forget everything. Don’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“We asked for silence!” The female guard shouted this time, and then turned to John with the creepiest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes were vacant, and her head lolled at an unnatural angle as she pointed the gun at him, “Now then, we have some questions for Dr.Smith here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, better than that.” A third man joined the fray and Martha recognized him as that intern she had seen pestering Rose every now and then when she had been asked to deliver files for the upper floors. Someone named Brain or Blake or something. He too, held his body in that unnatural way she had come to realise was an alien entity possessing a body. God, were those real people still alive in there? “Dr.Smith. He’s the Doctor. I heard them talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“He took human form.” The male guard realised.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m human! I was born human. What is going on here? First Martha, and now you lot. Is this some kind of a prank?”</p><p> </p><p>“A human brain too. Simple, thick and dull.” The guard continued, “He’s no good to us like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need a Time Lord.” That was Carol’s voice. She had joined the entourage. Martha watched, something twisting unpleasantly deep inside her gut as all four of them held hands. The entire thing was getting creepier by the second,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easily done.” The intern mused, and then suddenly pointed the gun at John. He recoiled back, his arms going behind him and tightening on Rose's waist when he felt her try to shift. He was not ready to lose her. He refused to. “Change back!”</p><p> </p><p>Rose whimpered, and then, surprisingly, pressed something cold and metal into the palm of his hands. Before he could even begin to understand what she was doing, the other mad woman- Carol, he had heard Pete call her, his PA- snatched his love from right behind him and aimed a gun right at her head,</p><p> </p><p>“No Stop! Leave her alone!” He screamed, surging forward even as Martha held him back with all her might. The woman’s grip on Rose tightened, the barrel of the gun pressing further against her temple. Rose gasped, her hands clawing against the other woman’s grip futilely,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s your love, isn’t she? Doesn’t this scare you enough to change back?”</p><p> </p><p>John literally did not even know what they expected him to change back into but he so desperately wished he did. Now there were these lunatics he had never done anything to who were after him, and they had deemed it necessary to threaten Rose to get to him. He gritted his teeth to hold back another frustrated scream. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about- I honestly don’t even care. Just let Rose go. She has nothing do with any of this.” Hell, John wasn’t sure if even he had anything to do with this, but that didn’t matter. He was willing to give them anything as long as that meant that Rose was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better? Richer? Wiser? Tell you what Doctor, We’ll give you an hour. If you don’t turn yourself into a Time Lord and hand yourself over to us, your pretty little thing will die right in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before John’s brain could even register the ultimatum, the female guard brought up a hand to fiddle with a watch she was wearing on the other, and in the next moment, they were all gone,</p><p> </p><p>“Vortex Manipulator.” He heard Martha breath out over the rush of blood in his years. He was staring at nothing, were just moments ago Rose had stood, captured and helpless with her eyes pleading him to- do<em> something </em>though he had no idea what or how he was supposed to save her,</p><p> </p><p>God, he was pathetic. And powerless. And now he was going to lose to the only one person who mattered to him in the whole entire world.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr.Smith, we need to go.” He felt Martha pull at his arm but he refused to be budged. Instead, he pushed her away and glared,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what you think we need to do. I need to save Rose.” He snarled, and though Martha flinched at his harsh tone, she didn’t back down. Instead, she nodded, and grabbed his hand again,</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But we can’t do it here.” He motioned with her head at the panicking crowd, people screaming and shouting and calling for the police. He reluctantly agreed at her point and let her lead him further into the building, “We need to go back to the basement. That’s where the TARDIS is hidden.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her last statement for his own questions as they got into the elevator. He had a million of them, and it seems Martha Jones of all people would be presenting him with answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Who were those people? What do they want with me? How could they just- Just disappear like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha looked at him hesitantly, as if gauging if he was really ready for the answers, but then she nodded, “They’re alien. You called them the hunters. They feed off of other sentient beings' life force to further their own. They caught your scent a few months ago. A Time Lord’s. If they had gotten you, they would’ve been able to live forever. That’s why you had to hide.” The elevator dinged, letting them know they had reached the basement, and Martha led him towards the stationary cupboard, his hand still in hers, “You turned yourself human. And everything that was Time Lord about you was in that watch. That’s why we really, really need to find it.”</p><p> </p><p>John stopped her right there, her skin growing cold as realization dawned on him. He opened his fisted palm to see the fob watch Rose had pressed into his hand just before she had been taken, and something deep, deep inside him shook.</p><p> </p><p>“This watch, you mean?” He showed it to Martha, who took it from him at once, her own gaze so reverent when she looked down at it that John had to avert his eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! How did you- Have you had it with you this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, Rose handed it to me before they-” He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. He shook his head. Martha seemed to understand, though the confusion was still apparent in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Here, hold this.” Martha said, giving John the watch back. He took it without a thought and then startled, when it warmed against his skin, “You have to open the latch and then you’ll become the Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>John looked at her, hard and unblinking, She spoke in such hard facts, as if she weren’t dealing with life and death itself. “This was your job wasn’t it? To babysit me and then when the time was right, you would execute me.”</p><p> </p><p>At the very least, she had the nerve to look ashamed, “It wasn’t like that. You aren’t supposed to exist, John. You aren’t real.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet I am. I have a life. I have a job and a woman whom I love and I’m happy. And now you want me to what? Die so that some tragic hero with a saviour complex can take my place?”</p><p> </p><p>She gritted her teeth, suddenly angry on the behalf of a man who hadn’t anywhere but in John’s head not half an hour ago, “Stop it! He isn’t like that! The Doctor, you don’t know him but I do. I’ve lived with him. Travelled with him. I’ve watched him save whole worlds. He’s saved <em> me. </em>He’s a wonderful man.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew this was going to happen. You knew this was how it was supposed to end. And yet you let me and Rose-”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know how to stop it!” She yelled at him, frustrated because she’d been afraid of exactly this herself for months, “He gave me a list of things to look out for but that wasn’t included.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Falling in love? What kind of man is he that something like that didn’t even occur to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an alien! He’s ancient and powerful and intelligent. He’s- he’s everything to me and he doesn't even look at me but I don’t care because I-” She stopped herself, mouth snapping shut with a click before she could spill her heart down a stranger’s feet. But, she didn’t need to. Because John was already staring at her, a horrifying sort of pity she didn’t know what to do with.</p><p> </p><p>“You love him.” He whispered, hoarse. Martha refused to give him a straight answer,</p><p> </p><p>“Open the watch, John. Only the Doctor can defeat those hunters.”</p><p> </p><p>John looked down at the fob watch in his hands, the metal growing warmer and warmer to the point where it was almost uncomfortable to hold it. He screwed his eyes shut against the most obvious answer to solving everything, </p><p> </p><p>“What if I just give them the watch? I can just- the want the Time Lord, they can have him. And then I’ll get Rose back and they’ll leave. It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, they won’t.” Martha took a step forward, desperate and panicked, “They’ll live on forever and destroy the entire universe, John.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the universe-”</p><p> </p><p>“What would Rose do?” The question itself was a gamble. Martha didn’t know what Rose would want. For all she knew, Rose could be selfish enough that giving away the watch would be her decision too, but Martha was desperate enough to sift through the scraps for anything that would stick. It seemed to work. John growled at her, angry and grieving and hopeless but stared at the watch again,</p><p> </p><p>“What about that Doctor? Will he love her?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha wanted to think ‘no’. No he won’t. But, that was not the answer that would help him. She couldn’t bring herself to lie to him either though. So, she went for the most honest reply she could muster, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>John gulped down his fear. Fear that he would leave Rose once again, all alone in the world. Fear that he would leave only for another man to come and take his place and love her for him. Neither of those scenarios were appealing to him, but both those scenarios guaranteed one thing-</p><p> </p><p>“Will he save her? Will he be able to keep her safe?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, there wasn’t any choice at all.</p><p> </p><p>John nodded, then nodded again. “Okay.” He agreed. Nothing mattered as long as Rose was safe. He would give his life for hers a million times over. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, and then he opened the latch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So..... that was it.</p><p>As of now, I don't have any plans on writing more on this. But, I do have another the doctor x rose multi-chapter fic in the works, so you can definitely look forward to that.</p><p>if you want to keep updated on when I upload a new fic or update a new chapter, you can follow me on,</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>thank you for reading. (I although I know it's a little early, Merry Christmas!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha watched as golden light from the watch engulfed John Smith, something in her chest loosening even as another part tightened in anticipation, in dread, in hope. The light dissipated, getting absorbed into John’s body, and when he opened his eyes again, they were dark and fathomless and ancient,</p><p> </p><p>“D-Doctor?” She asked hesitantly. The man turned to look at her, his expression unreadable and his stance rigid. And then, as if something in the air around him broke, he grinned, all manic and clever and alien, and all of Martha’s doubts left her in that moment,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.”</p><p> </p><p>A huge sigh of relief left Martha in a woosh and she laughed deliriously for a moment. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be, and soon, they would be on their way. Martha and the Doctor, next stop? Anywhere or anywhen in the entire universe. He ran to him, jumping into his arms when the distance was close enough. He hugged her, quick and tight and then pulled away just as fast,</p><p> </p><p>“No time for reunions, Martha Jones. Gotta go save Rose Tyler. Allon-sy!”</p><p> </p><p>There was still something in his voice when he said that name that had Martha freezing for a moment. The Doctor made his way over to the stationary cupboard and opened the door to reveal the TARIS, almost glowing in her welcome for her thief, back to full power and the Doctor grinned affectionately at her,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Old Girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Martha joined him quickly as he walked in, the lights in the console room of the Time ship flickering like crazy in her excitement. The Doctor stopped short when he saw it, and blinked,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been like this for a while.” Martha told him, though he didn’t appear to be listening, “I don’t know why but she’s been really enthusiastic ever since we arrived at this time period.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not because of me.” The Doctor mumbled quietly, reverently, as he walked over to the time rotor. He placed a hand over the controls, stroking the console, as if trying to hear something, “It’s Rose, isn’t it? We were meant to find her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rose?” Martha asked, hesitantly, a new sort of dread pooling into her gut. The Doctor nodded absently, not noticing her tone of voice, or the expression on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s special, my Rose Tyler.” He said quietly. Martha wasn’t sure if she even realised he was speaking to her, “Highly telepathic. Incredibly clever, and the TARDIS seemed to be waiting for her.” The doctor grinned, still manic but a bit different from his usual smile. This one was softer, happier, more whole in a way. It took Martha’s breath away, “Okay then, Old Girl. Let’s bring Rose Tyler home, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor scanned the area for alien tech and then set the coordinates for the alien ship, knowing that he could depend on his magnificent ship to not steer him away this time. The TARDIS already seemed extremely fond of Rose Tyler, considering they hadn’t even properly meant yet, but then again, the TARDIS viewed time differently. To her, everything that has ever happened, is happening, could happen, happens at the same time. Her approval of Rose could only mean the very best of things for the Doctor’s own hearts.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, you remember everything then? From John Smith’s life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.” The Doctor nodded, “Turns out the chameleon arch doesn't make you an entirely new person. It just shifts your actual person to fit into another species. All my memories of John Smith were still mine. Just- more, I suppose you could say a more condensed and human version of them. And I remember everything that I did as John Smith.” His cheeks reddened a little as he went through those memories, and ducked his head, slightly embarrassed, “Good man, John Smith. Led a good life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love her then? As the Doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor turned to look at her, his eyes unreadable and his posture tense, “Very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Martha gulped, nodded. Okay. So, he loved her then. Was actually capable of falling in love. Just- not with her. She sighed, then shook her head. She refused to act like a scorned woman when he hadn’t really done anything to make her feel like one. This one was all on her and her unrequited feelings for him. She shook her head and then hooked her thumb towards the corridor that led further into the ship, “Anyway, you deal with those hunters and Rose. I’m just going to- I need to change. These heels are starting to kill my feet.” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor nodded as the TARDIS landed and Martha watched him go, once again the very definition of suave confidence and charm. She sighed. A hot shower was in order. And maybe a good, long cry against the soft pillows of her TARDIS bed. She’ll be ready to face them by tomorrow morning. Maybe she’ll ask him to drop her at her mum’s for a few days. Get her heart in order before so she could enjoy the out of the world adventures if he was still willing to take her.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor looked up at the alien ship before him, and for the first time in months, he let the familiar anger that lingered in the corners of his soul surround him. This one woman who means more than anything else in the world to him, and they have her. Are using her to get to him. He clenched his jaw, promised himself this will be the last time anybody will ever use her as leverage against him. He inhales deep and stumbles his way into the ship,</p><p> </p><p>Rose is there, still held in a painful grip between that stupid intern and Pete Tyler’s PA. He barely maintain’s this facade when she looks over at him, as wide and scared- scared not for her sake, but for him- but he manages, “Just- Just give her back to me. That’s all I want.” He stammered, lurched and leaned against the ship’s console, hands landing on a few rather important buttons, “That’s all I’m asking. I’ll do anything you want. Just give Rose back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still human.” The father of mine spit out in disdain, sniffing the air and finding nothing Time Lord.</p><p> </p><p>“John-” Rose started, a terrified warning in her voice, but the PA pressed harder against her throat till she choked. Something surged inside the doctor to see her like that, helpless and in pain, and it took everything in him to stay where he was. Rassilon, he was going to make them pay for this.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I can’t- I can’t even pretend to understand this, not for a second, but I want you to know that we’re innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It’s not like I had any control over it.” The Doctor stumbled, pressed a few more buttons. Something in Rose’s eyes changed when she saw his panicked movements, but she stayed quiet this time. Her lips pursed and a contemplative look taking over her gaze. The Doctor almost smiled. Not fooled in the least, his brilliant Rose Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t just turn himself human, he turned himself into an idiot.” The female guard sneered,</p><p> </p><p>“Same thing, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t care about this Doctor, or any of you. I just want Rose back.” He held out the watch in his hand, stumbled and pressed more buttons, “So, I’ve made my choice. Give me Rose and you can take the watch and just go.”</p><p> </p><p>The family looked at each other for a moment, and then the PA pushed Rose towards him the same time the male guard took the watch from him. Both Rose and The Doctor went tumbling down, and The Doctor took the opportunity to push a few more buttons, making sure to hold Rose over him and away from any sharp metal grating. He held on to her tight even as he helped her up, and watched as she placed both her hands on his chest, eyes widening when she felt his twin hearts beating in tandem.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think this has saved your life.” The intern sneered at him before turning to his family, “Family of mine, at last, now we shall all have the lives of a time lord.” He opens the latch, and all of them breathe deeply, only there is nothing to breathe. Next to the Doctor, Rose relaxed a breath, her arms wrapping around one of the Doctor’s in both solidarity and to keep balance on her insanely impractical heels. She’s still shaking a little. The Doctor intertwines their fingers, and squeezes them in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s empty.” The female guard snarls.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, where’s it gone?” The Doctor pretends confusion even as Rose presses her mouth against his shoulder to suppress a smile at his antics,</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me!” The intern throws the watch at him and the Doctor catches it casually with his free hand, </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think the explanation might be you’ve been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection… a little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It’s an elementary trick in some parts of the galaxy.” The Doctor smirked, the charade over and done with and watched as the family of hunters pale in their dread. He took a moment to press a kiss on Rose’s head before pulling his hand away just long enough to pull out his glasses, “Although, it has to be said, I don’t like the look of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you’ve got energy feedback all the way through retrostabalisers feeding back into the primary heat converter.”</p><p> </p><p>The family looked gobsmacked, and the Doctor finally let the triumph shine through his eyes, “Ah, cause if there is one thing you shouldn’t have done, you shouldn’t have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one piece of advice, Run.”</p><p> </p><p>And then, He once again took Rose’s hand in his, and did just that. They ran.</p><p> </p><p>The ship exploded behind them, and the Doctor wrapped Rose into his arms to protect her from the pressure wave that followed. The family fell somewhere behind them, but for a moment, the Doctor didn’t care. His love was in his arms and the world was intact. For a moment, he let himself just breath,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Rose said into his suit jacket, he still refused to let her pull away, afraid to see- maybe not enough- in her eyes. Instead, he pressed his lips against her hair and replied equally muffled,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Her arms around him tightened, and he closed his eyes in response.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” She said and he couldn’t help the silly little smile that came over his face,</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.” He replied and finally, she pushed him away just enough to see his face. He let her catalogue the changes, and stared at her in return in a similar fashion, drinking her in just in case she wanted nothing to do with this him,</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes are different.” She observed quietly,</p><p> </p><p>“Good different, or bad difference?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just different. Older.” She shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m around 900 years old. They’re bound to look ancient.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose grinned at him, teasing, “That’s one hell of an age difference.” Then she tilted her head to look a little behind him. He brought a finger to her chin and steered her back so she was looking at him again,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about them. I know a nice, deserted planet. They can spend the rest of their lives there, however much of it is left.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose nodded, then bit her lip, “And what are<em> you </em> going to do now?” She sounded so hesitant, and he so desperately wanted to kiss her,</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” He tried for nonchalance, he’s sure he failed quite spectacularly, “Back to the TARDIS. Same old life.”</p><p> </p><p>“With Martha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, don’t you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just thought, since I changed-” She cut him off,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I- I thought cause you changed, you might not want me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. I would love you to come.” He grinned, the relief sweeping him off his feet like a tidal wave. He watched Rose smile up at him in similar reasurace, and the world could’ve ended around them then and he wouldn't have noticed at that moment. He couldn’t stop himself, he kissed her. Didn’t care about the TARDIS parked only a few feet away, or the alien family that had wanted to kill him, slouched and defeated even closer. All that mattered was Rose, and her smile against his lips, and her hands snaking up his shoulders and her fingers tangling themselves in his hair and hair breaths, warm and soft, fanning his face and mingling with his.</p><p> </p><p>He could already tell, they were going to be fantastic.</p><p> </p><p>---fin---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soooooo, that was the first chapter. I already have the rest of the fic done and will therefore be uploading fairly regularly. if you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. it makes me very happy :D</p><p>if you wanna talk, or have a prompt you want me to write, you can follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>you can also check out rest of my works on my profile.</p><p>allonsy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>